The Life of a Mobian (Updated)
by iLuvForevermore
Summary: Watch the lives of these young teen mobians as they battle through romance, friendships, breakups, joyous times and then some. This is going to be an ongoing series of stories as we watch the gang transition from Junior High to High school and college. FYI: Only the chapters marked (Updated) are the ones with new content.
1. The Sleep In Blues (Updated)

**All credit for the characters of this story goes to the creators of SEGA, all credit of this story along with my OCs goes to me. Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 1: The Sleep-In Blues**

It was merely 6:30am as the sun began to peek over the horizon and hang over a nearby neighborhood. Although it was a tad early for anyone to actually be up, people began to rise from their slumber, greet the sun and get their day started; most notably those who worked or went to school. Every house on the block came alive with the sound of people as adults and children alike prepared for the day ahead of them. Everybody seemed content with this daily clockwork routine before heading out, all except for a certain blue hedgehog. 

"Good morning Mobotropolis, and welcome to another great sunny day with your favorite radio hosts, Kid Mavic and Mickey Cee. Speaking of sunny days, all this week the sky will feature nothing but sun, sun and MORE SUN, isn't that right Mic."

"Sure is Kid, so all you crazy kids out there get to enjoy yet another week of summer filled weather; a great day to start of the new school year is I right."

"Indeed you are Mic, so all those kids starting school today, have a great first day and another awesome year right here from the one and only (together) 108.3 Underground, and now for the news."

Sonic was usually not a morning person, hence why he slept till midday over the summer. Today however was an exception considering it was his first day of school in the 8th grade. The days of summer seemed to fly by all too fast for the neighborhood speedster, he wished at least one more day of summer would come so he could lull himself back to dreamland. Fed up with the early wake up call, the young mobian raised a peached colored hand and swat at the snooze button on his alarm clock, his head and rest of his body buried under the mound of covers of his bed. A loud sigh emitted from under the blue comforter as Sonic turned to his side away from his alarm and the window that now glowed from the sun shining its beam of lights through the closed blue curtains.

"Five more minutes, please", Sonic mumbled as he once again tried to go back to sleep. Too bad that he was once again woken up by the sound of his door being swung open and the sound of an air horn directly into his ear. The blue blur leapt into the air and fell heavily back onto his bed with a loud thud and a ringing in his ears. As shortly as the ringing had ceased, he faced the victim of his second unwanted wakeup call.

"Manic, what the hell was that for? You could have well made me deaf with that stupid thing."

"Uh, it's called an air horn dude, and it was the only way tah get ya awake," said Manic as he fell over his brother clad in a black Metallica T-shirt and a pair of Superman boxers.

"You could have easily just shook me awake gently instead of almost scaring me half to death."

"He he, this was more fun!" A sly smirk spread across the young green hedgehog's face.

Manic is the younger brother of Sonic and also his triplet. The two, along with their only sister Sonia were born as triplets on July 23rd; Sonic is the oldest and Sonia is the middle child. The three hedgehogs were born to their kind and gentle mother, Aleena who works as a kindergarten teacher at the local elementary school and their headstrong father Caden, 'Cad' for short, who serves his time in the Navy overseas. Because their father is always away from home, they have had to rely on their mother to take care of them. The household was really supportive of their own helping the nation, always helping families at home who had military personnel out there struggling as well. From time to time, the three hedgehogs would have a rare chance of seeing their father in person as he was always called away for missions, but that didn't stop the family from having their quality time with each other.

A sweet feminine voice was heard from downstairs. "Manic, did you wake your brother? I don't want you three to be late on your first day."

"Yeah mom, he's up! I just had to use a better alarm, he he." The young mobian was met with a pillow to his face as his brother returned the favor with one of his own.

"Thanks for the wakeup call bro", said Sonic with a grimace.

"No problem dude, that's what little brothers are for," said Manic with a cheerful disposition.

"Yeah, yeah, now can ya get out of my room? I need to get ready and I would like some privacy." Sonic glared at his brother with his emerald green eyes.

Manic politely obeyed his brother and turned on his heel and out of the room, only to be met with another matching pair of green eyes that belonged to his sister. Sonia was known to be the goody two shoes of the family and always made sure her two brothers never stepped out of line. She almost seemed like a second mother to them; always telling her brothers what to do, right after their mother had established it. "You guys, stop fooling around, mother just said…"

Both of the boys chimed together, "Yeah, we know sis, she doesn't want us to be late for our first day of school."

"Exactly, and neither do I", Sonia said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was dressed in one of her fluffy bathrobes, this one purple and her matching slippers were placed on her feet.

"Seriously sis, why do you have to act like a parrot and repeat everything? Last time I checked, you were a hedgehog," said Sonic as he made his way towards his siblings. Manic, who stood next to Sonia, gave a light giggle. The female closed her eyes and stuck her nose in the air emitting a 'humph' as she turned to go away. Manic followed suit and headed down the hall to his room to get ready. Once the doorway was clear, Sonic gently closed it and locked it from the inside. He strode from the doorway in his white wife-beater and his red plaid pajama bottoms to his dresser that sat on the left side of his room. Pulling a small drawer open, he rambled through a few ties before settling on a red and black striped one. The mobian then gently made his way to his closet where he fished out one of his many identical school uniforms. Minus the tan blazer, the uniform consisted of a white collar shirt; short sleeves for warmer weather and long sleeves for cooler weather, a light brown colored vest to wear over it, a choice of both a red, black or blue tie to wear underneath and the blue slacks that were worn by the males. They were allowed to wear any shoes they pleased, so long as they were not against dress code. The females' uniform was made up of the same minus the slacks. Instead the girls wore light blue plaid skirts that fell a few inches above the knee and were usually accompanied by either knee high socks or stockings.

After collecting a few more pieces of clothing, the mobian then shifted towards his bed and put the clothes in a great bundle. Once again he moved towards another door that led into the Jack and Jill bathroom that he and his brother shared while Sonia had her own. Making sure that his brother was not in there, he locked the other door that led into his brother's room and turned on the faucet of the tub to get the warm water flowing. While Sonic was busying himself in the bathroom, down the hall Sonia was blasting her stereo throughout her pink and purple bedroom; it looked like a bottle of Pepto-Bismol and a jar of grape jelly had thrown up in there. Already dressed in her uniform, she stood in front of her full body mirror to double check herself before grabbing her brush and running it through her hair. She began to hum the tune of the song that had just started playing over the speakers, it happened to be one of her favorite songs of all times.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_

_And each road leads you where you want to go,_

_And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,_

_I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

_And if one door opens to another door closed,_

_I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,_

_If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,_

The magenta hedgehog soon began to flit around her room like a ballerina. Using her hairbrush as a microphone, she began to sing the chorus.

_But more than anything, more than anything,_

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,_

_Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,_

_You never need to carry more than you can hold,_

_And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,_

_I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,_

_Yeah, this, is my wish._

Listening to this song always brought Sonia at peace; whenever she felt stressed or just needed a break, she would always grab her iPod and listen to it on repeat. She possessed a fantastic voice, and was not shy about showing it. Sonia once participated in her school's talent show last year and sung an old song by Martina McBride, "Concrete Angel" and won first place. Her brothers' described her voice as "out of this world", her mother called it "melodic" and her father always said she sung like the angel she was. Recalling those words made her think of her father, out there in the vast oceans fighting for his and about a million others' lives. True her family missed him, Chief Petty Officer Caden Hedgehog, but Sonia alone missed him the most because she was "daddy's little girl". When she was younger, her father would always greet her with a tender hug and a lap to sit on. He would always give her a mock Eskimo kiss and call her his "little angel", and she would return the favor with a soft hug and a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Sonia stopped her actions and simultaneously looked blankly towards the ceiling of her room while clutching her brush close. "Oh daddy, please come home soon. I miss you so much." She soon was startled as she heard a knock upon her door, "Sonia come on, Mom said breakfast is ready", said Manic. It was soon followed by the shuffling of feet down the hallway.

**First chapter, hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll be introducing the rest of the gang in the next chapter. And for those of you wondering why they're in Junior High, I wanted to demonstrate progression over time. Plus, I want to make this story into a series of stories. It will be my first so stay tuned. Don't forget to R&R. XD**

**UPDATE: New Song: My Wish by Rascal Flatts, more relevant to the story**


	2. A Juvenile Reunion, A Bitter Remembrance

**Chapter 2: A Juvenile Reunion; A Bitter Remembrance**

Sonia slowly descended the staircase of their grand home before entering into the foyer of the house and making her way into the kitchen. There, her brothers were already hovering over the freshly prepared food just waiting to devour all of its goodness into one bite. Their mother had just finished cleaning the dishes and turned to see her two sons already picking at the food. The young mother gave them a heavy glare before they paused in their tracks and slowly set the food back in its place, soon Sonia had entered.

"Well if it isn't the posh princess Sonia? Finally decided to come down for breakfast huh?" said Sonic.

"If she had one hair out of place, she would have been up their all day. And then we never would have eaten, the princess always has to get her way huh?" said Manic.

"Boys, leave your sister alone. Besides, if you would have kept bad-mouthing Sonia, then I would have let you gone to school starving," replied their mother.

Boys in unison: "You wouldn't!"

"I would, now apologize to your sister."

"It's ok mother, I know they don't mean any harm. All that matters now is that we're all here and we can eat. Let's dig in."

"Na ah, not before we say grace, you all should know better. Now join hands."

All three in unison: "Dear Lord, we thank you for this delicious meal that our mother has prepared for us. May it nourish our bodies and give us the energy and strength we need to get through the day."

"Also please bless our father, Caden Arthur Hedgehog who is overseas serving our country. May he along with all the other soldiers out there be safe and return home safely", said Sonia. All four hedgehogs said "Amen" and began to enjoy their meal.

FEW MINUTES LATER XXX

Riding within the passenger seat of her older brother's red Mustang, a young pink hedgehog leaned against the window and glared blankly at the street as the world passed by her every second. She seemed to be in a not so pleasant mood this morning. Her brother soon began to speak.

"Cheer up Ames; I hate to see you look glum like this, especially on your first day of school. Come on what's wrong?"

"Yeah, 'Mai' live a little! It is our first day of being 8th graders and also our last year in Junior High before High School (squeal), her sister Cassie chimed in from the back seat. Her sister is the only one who calls her by her middle name.

Amy lived with her mother Anna, a young pink hedgehog who worked as a baker in their quaint little bakery called "The Loving' Oven (based off a true place), her father Jasper a more red hedgehog, who worked as a cardiologist in the local hospital, which meant long hours away from home, her twin sister Cassandra (Cassie for short); the two were identical minus different eye colors (Amy had green while her sister had blue) and their older brother Red who was a senior in high school this year.

"How can I be happy when Nana Rose just passed away over two days ago? Aren't you guys the least bit depressed that she's gone", rebutted Amy as she turned to face her two siblings, a look of shock mixed with sadness covered her face.

FLASHBACK XXX  
>The large Rose family sat in the pews of the local church in her grandmother's hometown. The church was small, but it held character. Her family, most notably her kin had owned a piece of land out in the vast country and decided to build a small church next to their country home. They said that their town needed a church close by so that they would not have to travel far distances to go for a service. In front of the church laid a few more pews that faced the opposite way of the main ones, these were for the choir. In front of the pews sat the podium for the preacher, and in front of that lay the coffin that held the lifeless body of their former grandmother.<p>

There were silent cries as everyone in the church mourned at the passing of another relative. Amy and her family sat in the second pew to the right of the small church. The young hedgehog wept silently to her as her sister comforted her, tears stained the bottom half of their matching lime green dresses; their Nana loved the color green. Their brother, though looked to be the strong one, cried like a baby the whole service, not that anyone blamed him. The siblings' parents sat towards the end of the pew, Jasper holding onto his wife as if it was for dear life. The husbands face was tear stained the most; to have the feeling that his mother was gone was something he could not bear. It was devastating to him that she had died from a sudden heart attack; something totally unexpected because the family knew that Nana Rose was the healthiest grandmother ever.

Family members were passing by the coffin to say their last goodbyes, and their turn had finally come. Amy finally approached the coffin, at first she did not want to see her Nana Rose in this state, but she felt it would be nice to see her one more time before she was placed into the earth. Falling a little bit short for her age, the young girl had to stand on her tip toes to take a peek inside. Once her eyes met the still face of her grandmother, she crumpled into a heap on the floor; a fresh new stream of tears soon following. Her sister followed suit as she leaned next to her sister to comfort her, their brother standing behind them for support. Seeing their daughter in this state was enough to set their parents into another crying fit and both escorted themselves out of the church.

Amy did not want to cry, but she couldn't bear it. It was not her fault that she was so emotional. It was not her fault that she had such a special bond with her Nana in the past; baking cookies in the bakery, learning how to sew, listening to her nana's many tales. Their nana was the one who taught the girls how to bake, most notably Amy.

END FLASHBACK XXX

"Look Ames, we all are sad that Nana is gone, but she's in a better place. She's up there with Papa and Great Aunt Annie, and I bet you she's totally happy," said Red.

"Plus I don't think Nana would approve of you mopping around about her lost. She would want you to be happy, and you know what she would always say, said Cassie."

All three in unison: "If you worry too much, your face will start to look like chocolate chip cookie dough. And we don't want to mess up that pretty face now do we. No no no." (mocking their late grandmother) All three Rose siblings began to laugh hysterically at their foolishness.

Amy began to wipe a tear of happiness from her eye as she turned towards her siblings once again. "He he, I guess you're right. Nana knows what's best for me; for all of us. Now what to you say we get to school and get this first day started?"

"Uh, we're already here." Their brother gestured to Amy's passenger window as it shown the entrance to Iizuka Junior High (Iizuka is the designer and producer of the Sonic the Hedgehog games) The front courtyard was filled with the buzzing excitement of the young students, new and old all clad in similar uniforms.

"I'll pick you guys up when school lets out, ok," said Red.

Amy replied to her brother as she exited the vehicle and pulled the passenger seat up to let her sister out. "Don't worry about it; we'll catch the bus home. Besides, you probably already have plans with Michelle after school huh?" Michelle was Red's current girlfriend; a young light blue rabbit with piercing violet eyes.

"Are you psychic or something Ames, said Red."

"Nope, I just know my brother, see ya," she replied to her brother along with a salute as she skipped off to the front with the other waiting students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day of the school year finally commenced! All of the young students filled the hallways of the school as they greeted old and new friends alike while also finding their homeroom in the process. A young double-tailed kitsune by the name of Tails stood in the middle of the main hallway; his head moving from left to right as he tried to find some similar faces in the sea of students. Soon he decided to give up and pulled out his schedule for this year's semester. Tails looked at the slightly wrinkled paper up and down as he looked at the list of classes.

"1st period/Homeroom: Science – M. Paker"

"2nd period: Mathematics – S. Coral"

"3rd period: Advanced Engin. – I. Rotor"

"Lunch break"

"4th period: Engli…"

"TAILS", the sound of a young students voice was projected towards the young mobian, the young boy jumped from the sudden call of his name. He craned his neck in all direction to see where the sound was coming from until he looked to the right of him.

"Tails, I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought I wouldn't be able to find you. A young seedrian girl stood to the side of tales; eyes glimmering from the reflection of the fluorescent lights that shown above. The kitsune all but greeted the girl with a warm smile, a gentle hug, and a quick peck on the lips. The young girl returned his gestures and offered him a lighthearted giggle.

"Hey Cosmo, same here, I thought I wouldn't be able to see you till maybe about lunch or afterschool. How are you?"

"Same old, same old with me. Wow, (takes in the sights of the large school hallway filled with students) I can't believe it; we're actually in Junior High now. I thought this day would have never come, it almost seems we were still in 6th grade in middle school just a year ago."

Tails laughed at her obvious response, "Cosmo, were just in 6th grade last year in middle school, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I just state the obvious don't I?" (Scratches at her cheek with index finger sheepishly)

"It's ok; I know how excited you are because I feel the same way. Now that we're in Junior High, we'll be in the same school with rest of the gang for a whole year. We'll get to be in classes together, eat lunch together, and be in sports together, the works, replied the fox."

"Yeah, although it will only be for one year; after this, then the rest goes on to high school and we'll be here by ourselves", said Cosmo, with a depressed look on her face.

"Don't be like that; yeah they'll be in high school before us, but that doesn't mean "WE" will be alone. And don't forget, we still have our other friends in the same grade as us."

"You're right Tails, you know you always know what to say don't you", a sweet smile spread across the seedrian's face as she looked up at Tails.

"He he, guess I do." The two cut their conversation short as they met in a sweet passionate kiss in the middle of the hallway. Students who were not busy with conversation or looking for their destination took a quick glance in the couple's direction to see the two making out. A wolf call was heard in the distance and the two split apart instantly; each wearing a similar sheep expression on their face and their cheeks lightly dusted with pink. Soon the young couple was greeted by a few more familiar faces. The three triplet hedgehogs created a semi circle around the couple while Amy and Cassie completed the other half.

"Yo Tails, long time no see bud. How's it hanging, said Sonic"

"Pretty good, went to engineering camp this past summer and had a blast."

"That's nice, wouldn't that look good on your college resume, chimed Sonia."

"He he yeah, it's never too soon to get an early start. What about you guys, how was your break?" (gestures to the others)

"I and Amy took art classes at the local museum. We got to learn a lot about different artists and all of the different art mediums", said Cassie as she moved her hands while she talked, being careful not to knock her purple messenger bag off of her shoulder.

"Yeah, and we even got to meet a local artist. Cameron T. Hooter, the creator of the bronze statue of the mayor in Station Square", added Amy.

"That's way awesome dudettes. Me, I got to rock at the House of Blues in June with my favorite band; Metallica. Best night of my life", said Manic. "I even got my drumsticks autographed by the drummer; check it for yourselves." The green hedgehog pulled his prized drumsticks from compartment of his backpack. Straight across each drumstick, there was a message that was written in black ink; each message was different but still from the same person. At the end of each one, it said "Lars Ulrich" with the 'a' made to look like a star. The group chimed in with a collective ooh and aah moment before the sticks were placed securely back into Manic's backpack. Soon, the twins were being poked in the back as a small hint of tan and mocha fur made its way into the circle.

"Excuse me, excuse me, oh sorry", said the young mobian as she made her way through and now stood between the Rose twins. Hi guys, sorry I'm late. My dad had to drop my brothers and sister off at the high school before he brought me here. They said they had to get their first or they'll miss signing up for what not. But anyway I'm here". Cream, the youngest mobian out of the entire gang was a small rabbit with tan and mocha fur. She was a well-mannered girl because her parents had raised her as such, even though she had to deal with the hassle of living with 6 brothers and sister, her being the 7th and youngest child of the Rabbit family. Cream was now catching her breath after talking almost 90-miles per hour. Sonia offered her a drink of her bottled water and she obliged; taking it from the older mobian. With one quick swig and a gulp later, she was able to catch her breath and speak properly.

"So, have you guys heard of this morning's pep rally we're supposed to be having", said Cream. After heating those words, Sonia began to panic.

"Oh no, I completely forgot about the pep rally, and I'm suppose in the auditorium helping with all the arrangements. Oh how could I forget this, this was the reason why I needed to be at school on time." Soon Sonia was clear out of sight as she ran towards the direction of the auditorium, still mumbling things under her breath.

"What's wrong with Sonia, asked Cosmo, her weight being placed on Tails' right arm as she held on to it lightly.

"She's part of Student Council here at the Junior High; she's the vice president and was supposed to be here early to help set up", said Sonic. The gang shared an 'oh' moment before the minute bell rang overhead.

"Looks like we need to get to class huh", said Amy as she fished in her own blue messenger bag for her school schedule, followed by the others. "Let's see, I have Art 1st period/Homeroom with R. Crabtree, room A11".

"Mine says I have art too, same as you. Same teacher and same room; yay homeroom buddies", chided Cosmo as she moved from her spot and over to Amy. The pink hedgehog gave a warm smile and waved to the others as she and Cosmo made their way down the hallway and around the corner.

"Let's see, I've got Science 1st period with M. Paker, room L23. The others all shook their heads no as Tails looked around, all except for Cream who did a once over with her schedule and looked at Tails with happiness in her eyes. "Looks like me and you are, what did Cosmo call it 'homeroom buddies!" The kitsune doubled checked the rabbit's schedule with his own eyes and found that she was right. "Homeroom buddies it is, he gestured to Cream to walk with him towards their destination; the group cleared a way so the two could make their way through. Before Tails could get away, he was met with a soft hand on his shoulder from his best friend.

"I see you and Cosmo got the hots for each other, don't cha", the blue hedgehog waggled his eyebrows in a funny fashion; his fox friend only looked at him with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say the hots Sonic, but yeah I like her, and that's why she's my girlfriend."

The blue mobian shot two thumbs up at his younger friend and soon Tails disappeared along with Cream down the hall. The others were left behind to find their classes and soon the group dispersed.

**Another chapter and boy did this take forever. I like how it came out though. More members of the group are introduced, but that's not all. More to come soon so R&R XD.**


	3. Nightmare in the Auditorium

**Chapter 3: Nightmare in the Auditorium**

A few minutes had passed before the hallways of the school were soon empty; every student had found their homeroom. Amy and Cosmo sat together at a table in a large art room, Cream and Tails each decided to go their separate ways and sat at different lab tables in a science lab. Sonic was cursed with his least favorite class, Math, and sat alone at one of the few desk that sat in the back of the classroom; his elbow propped on the wooden top while his hand held up his head. Manic got Music class first period and was filled with excitement and Cassie was lucky to have English as her first period. English happened to be her favorite class because it was a great place to show off her writing skills. The students were to wait in their homerooms until it was time for the pep rally, so while they waited, they got acquainted with their classmates, the sound of chatter soon emitted from every classroom.

(Random kids)

Random dude: "Hey, how's it going man! It's been a while?"

Other dude: "Nothing much, just sat in front of the tube all break."

Girly girl: "Mira, come meet Ruby. She has the most beautiful necklace."

Other girl: "Oooh, shiny!"

Mira: "It was imported from France"

All other girls in group: "Oooh!"

Gossip chick: "I heard Harper and Scathe had a little bit of fun over the break if you catch my drift."

Other gossip chick: "No freakin' way! I betcha she's pregnant."

Scathe: "Dude, I totally got into Harper's panties over break."

Immature Dude: "Nice dude!" (Up top high five)

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

He sat still in his desk as everyone else chatted away; different groups were scattered throughout the classroom. The teacher, a middle aged goat sat at his large wooden desk in front of the class with his feet propped on the table top and his eyes engaged in what appeared to be an explicit romance novel. Sonic's mind was occupied with the thoughts of being at the beach rather than staying locked up in this juvenile prison for eight hours straight. He wanted to be there not to swim because he's an aqua phobic, but to run nonstop down the sandy coast that ran for miles on end. Although he appeared to be lazy, Sonic was actually a very active and athletic person; his favorite activity is of course running. Most of the time you would see him running around the block of his neighborhood almost every day, and sometimes he would even use the school's track to run a couple of laps to relieve stress or just burn off some energy; he was also a part of his school's track team. Besides running, Sonic plays basketball on his school's team, reads action and adventure books in his spare time, plays video games, enjoys eating chilidogs and spicy curry, and has an addiction to watching Nascar Racing on the television, overall he's a well-rounded guy who gets good grades in school, with the exception of math where he barely passes with a C.

The hedgehog's thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard a voice from beside him; a female voice.

"Well if it isn't the 'fastest thing alive', never thought I would see you again." The voice was all too familiar to him, so he turned his head to the right to be met with a pair of ocean blue eyes.

"Sally, is that you? Wow, you sure have changed haven't you?" Sally's hair grew all the way to her shoulders and also had highlights.

"Well that's what happens when you don't see each other for two whole years, things change."

"B-But how are you here, didn't you leave for Italy back before 6th grade?"

"Yeah, the place was beautiful what with the canals, the Tower of Pisa and the Roman coliseum. Plus the food was pretty good too, it was the first time I ever had gelato. However, the reason I'm back is because my father got transferred back here into Mobotropolis for his job, apparently they weren't ready to let him go just yet."

"Oh, so that means you're going to stay huh?"

"Not likely, what with all the hard work my dad's been putting off, he just my get another promotion, and that means another move soon."

"Sorry to hear that, doesn't that kind of bother you; having to move almost every year and leave behind your home and your friends."

Sally lowers her eyes to the floor; a look of sadness on her face. "Yeah I do, I hated it that I had to leave my friend Kristina in Italy, and we just became BFFs. But, what with being the daughter of a businessman I can't change that." (Looks up at Sonic with hope shining in her eyes.) "But I've learned that I can't hang on the past, I have to let it go and look forward to a bright future. And on the plus side, I get to see the world, something I have always dreamed of."

Sonic was glad to hear that his friend was happy with the life she lived, he hated to see any of closest friends depressed. Back before Sally had even moved to Italy, she and Sonic were boyfriend and girlfriend. They had started to date towards the middle of 5th grade and on throughout the summer; they were the cutest example of young love. However, Maximillion Acorn, a top businessman and father to Sally and her brother Elias, had soon got a promotion and was transferred to a chapter of his business in Italy. The two young Mobians soon had to cut their relationship short when they got word that the Acorns were to leave before the summer was over. They could have chosen to still stay together but they believed that, "long distance relationships just don't work out", so they decided to still be close friends and write to one another when they had the chance. Now that Sally was back, Sonic thought that he and Sally could rekindle their relationship, but having the idea that soon Sally would leave Mobotropolis once again, he didn't want to risk it.

The two continued in conversation until the sound of the intercom interrupted; silence fell upon every student in the school as they listened for an announcement. "Will all the auxiliaries please report to their designated places for preparation of the school pep rally, thank you!" Soon groups of students began to file out of the classroom; Sally included, and headed towards their designated rooms to prepare for the upcoming back to school celebration.

"Looks like they let you back on the squad huh?" said Sonic

"Yep, they can't lose their top majorette now can they?" replied Sally

"Sure can't, see you later."

Sally waved at Sonic before she disappeared through the door of the classroom. As soon as she left, boredom began to take its toll on the blue bur and soon resumed his position at his desk.

Sonia, on the other hand, was busy in the auditorium preparing for the pep rally. Her position as vice president of student council made her very busy throughout middle school, aside from her violin and piano lessons and karate classes on the weekends. The young vice president's job was to ensure that the student body got everything they would need and deserved, although it was not her position to make the official decision but her superior's, the president of the student council. Sonia's job consisted of merely adhering to the request of the students and then reporting to the president. Her job was also to help make sure other members of the student council, the dance committee and other school organizations did their jobs, which is what she is currently doing. Because school pep rallies were such big events at the school and almost every organization was a part of it, everybody had to pitch in and help. The vice president stood on top of the vast auditorium's stage with clipboard in hand as she pointed and shouted in all directions while giving orders. The president was running late from a last minute doctor's appointment, so Sonia had to cover for her.

"The streamers need to be laced across the bottom of the stage and around the auditorium…"

"Dust the podium and place it to the left of the stage…"

"Careful with that stuff, it's very fragile…"

"Conner, turn down the lights, they're too bright…"

"And will someone please get me the schedule, I don't want this thing to be a complete disaster."

A random student comes to Sonia and hands her the schedule, "Thank you, Tori."

"Madam V.P. apparently we could not book the acrobatic performance for today, they called in saying they had other plans," said Tina.

"What! But I told you to book the 'Flying Graysons' A.S.A.P. over the break!" (DC reference)

"Oh, but I did, they just called yesterday and said they could not make it and send their sincerest apologies. But I did manage to pull some strings and have a local band play today, the (looks at her own schedule) Magnum All-Stars!"

"I've heard of them, weren't they the ones who played at Coral's quincinera?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"They'll have to do, good work Tori. You know you always were my favorite assistant."

"I'm your ONLY assistant ma'am. But thank you anyway."

Another student approaches Sonia with a wireless phone from the student council office. "Madam V.P., a call awaits you."

"Thank you, Freddie. Hello?"

"Sonia…"

"Oh! Madam President!"

"I trust that everything is going well!"

"O-oh, yes ma'am!"

"Good, now I need you to make sure that nothing goes wrong and that nobody tries to pull a prank. We DO NOT want a repeat of what happened last year during the Fall Carnival."

FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXX

Fall Carnival was held on the football field of the school. There were concessions, rides and games available. Since it was fall and close to Halloween, everyone dressed up in various costumes. Here, we have one student dressed as a clown who decided to played bobbing for apples, what the student didn't realize was that some of the apples were replaced with onions and the water had salt in it. (Lame prank, I know) So when the student caught an 'apple' with their mouth, they got an unexpected bad taste in their mouth and burning sensation in their nose from the salt water.

END FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonia: "It was just a lame prank, but still I will make sure that nothing goes wrong."

"Good, I just got done with my appointment so I will be on my way. I should be there as soon as the pep rally starts, I will see you there."

"Yes Madam President." (Gives the phone back to Freddie) Listen up everyone, I want to make sure nothing, and I mean ABSOLUTELY nothing goes wrong with this pep rally. Do I make myself clear, no pranks, no shenanigans, no funny games!" shouted Sonia to everyone else in the auditorium. Everyone nodded their head yes in agreement.

A FEW MINUTES LATER XXXXXXXXXXX

The auditorium was packed with the full student body of Iizuka Junior High, minus the auxiliaries who stood backstage and awaited their queues. The principal, a young female light brown bear with a pressed gray blazer and matching skirt stood at the podium of the stage as she looked down upon the eager faces of the students.

"Welcome everyone to another great year here at Iizuka Junior High; I am your principal Ms. Honeydew. First, I just want to say what a pleasure it is to be here again for another year and serve this school with pride (she gestures to the entire school with her hands). I know that this year will be one of the best considering our football team has moved up in the ranks. (All of the football players that sat together stood and cheer simultaneously). Also, our basketball team has a likely chance of making it to the play-offs this, especially with our new assistant coach, Mr. Webber!" (Basketball team, who have all sat together rise and cheer simultaneously, including Sonic)

Principal Honeydew gestures to the boys to sit down as she continues with her speech. "Settle down now please. As I was saying, this year is going to be a great year. We have made a few adjustments with a few things. First of all, the cafeteria has been remodeled with more space and also a snack bar and bakery has been added. (Cheers!) Second, we have considered adding new afterschool activities such as Glee Club and also an Engineers Club," this brought a joyful gleam in Tails' eyes and a few others. Thirdly, 108.3 Underground has invited our cheerleaders to be guest hosts on their show this month! (Cheers from behind the curtain from the cheerleaders) And lastly," out of nowhere, a student council member approaches the principal and hands her a notecard; she begins to read it aloud. "The owner of the white Sedan, your car is being towed as I read this notecard…what…." Suddenly, a random teacher from the back of the auditorium runs out through some double doors and silence hangs throughout the area. "Oookkkkayyy, anyway lastly we have installed new seats for the auditorium since the student council and I have received many complaints about them being uncomfortable." Soon everyone starts admiring the new seats that they are sitting in, emitting 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

"Now that that is out of the way, on with the entertainment, shall we!" Soon the auditorium erupted in a roar of screams and cheers. The first group to make their appearance was the cheerleaders who were clad in their red white and gold uniforms (school colors). Amy along with Mina Mongoose (will be introduced later) and Cassie was on the team. The girls performed their numbers; doing flips, cartwheels, round offs, and a classical pyramid at the end. The jocks only ogled at the girls with their short skirts and tight fitting tops, and the girls with large busts. Sonic only ignored this and watched the performance as he admired his friends' talents, but most notably Amy. Apparently, (it's not like we already knew) Sonic seemed to have feelings towards the pink hedgehog as did she ever since they were young; not friendly feelings, but something beyond that. However, he chose to ignore them because he felt that they were better off as friends so he went out with Sally. Now that Sonic and Sally were no more, will he actually decide to follow his feelings and pursue a relationship with her? (Well, not now, hint hint!) For now they stayed as close friends.

After the cheerleaders finished, next came the majorettes who lead the school's band. Sally, who was lieutenant of the squad, held her head high and marched proudly in her red white and gold leotard, matching arm guards with silver that bordered the ends that showed her rank and white boots; her baton spun at an incredible speed over head as she came down one of the aisles of the auditorium. Everyone turned their attention to the group as they moved along down and up the stage, Sonic could only smile as he saw another one of his closest friends enjoying herself in her moment. The band played a couple of numbers while the majorettes did their own routines on the side, and soon they were finished.

Soon, the student council president, Hope and her vice president, Sonia approached the podium. The president spoke.

"Wasn't that just wonderful, let us give a big round of applause to the cheerleaders, majorettes and band for their amazing performances." A round of applause was heard all around the auditorium.

"Now, as a special treat we have booked a great acrobatic act from "The Flying Graysons". More cheers and applause were soon heard.

Then Sonia took the mic, "But they were not able to make it, (aww) so instead here is….Magnum All-Stars! (Yay!) Soon the entire auditorium went black and the only lights that could be seen were the ones from the emergency exit signs above the doors. Soon, a spotlight shown on the middle of the stage and the lead singer, an anthromorphic mouse appeared dressed in a red Slayer hoodie, tattered black denim jeans and matching combat boots. The mouse began to sing the opening lyrics to the song: Planetary (GO!) by My Chemical Romance

_There might be something outside your window  
>But you just never know<br>There could be something right past the turnpike gates  
>But you'll just never know<em>

If my velocity starts to make you sweat,  
>Then just don't let go<br>And if their Heaven ain't got a vacancy  
>Then we just, then we just, then we just<br>Then we just get up and go!

Soon the lights on the stage start to let up and the rest of the band can be seen.

_Ladies and gentlemen:  
>Truth is now acceptable<br>Fame is now injectable  
>Process the progress<br>This core is critical  
>Faith is unavailable<br>Lives become incredible  
>Now, please understand that,<em>

_I can't slow down_  
><em>I won't be waiting for you<em>  
><em>I can't stop now<em>  
><em>Because I'm dancing<em>  
><em>This planet's ours to defend<em>  
><em>Ain't got no time to pretend<em>  
><em>Don't fuck around,<em>  
><em>This is our last chance<em>

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_  
><em>Then just don't let go<em>  
><em>'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy<em>  
><em>And we just, and we just, and we just<em>  
><em>And we just get up and go!<em>

Students were jumping around in a frantic riot as they moved to the upbeat music, some were even singing along.

_(Who) they want you to be_  
><em>(Who) they wanted to see<em>  
><em>(Go) kill the party with me<em>  
><em>And never go home<em>  
><em>(Who) they want you to be<em>  
><em>(Who) they wanted to see<em>  
><em>Just leave the party with me, and never go home<em>

Girls could be heard screaming and some were even fainting O_O!

_You're unbelievable_  
><em>Ah, so unbelievable<em>  
><em>Ah, you ruin everything<em>  
><em>Oh, you better go home<em>  
><em>I'm unbelievable<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm undefeatable<em>  
><em>Yeah, let's ruin everything,<em>  
><em>Blast it to the back row<em>

_They sell presentable_  
><em>Young, and so ingestible<em>  
><em>Sterile and collectible<em>  
><em>Safe, and I can't stand it<em>  
><em>This is a letter my word<em>  
><em>Is the berretta<em>  
><em>The sound of my vendetta<em>  
><em>Against the ones who planned it<em>

_If my velocity starts to make you sweat_  
><em>Then just don't let go<em>  
><em>'Cause the emergency room got no vacancy<em>  
><em>Tell me who do you trust,<em>  
><em>Do you trust<em>  
><em>And we just<em>

Out of nowhere two confetti cannons appeared on each side of the stage, after the singer sung "Get up and GO!" The two cannons emitted a loud boom and emitted streamers and bounds of confetti at the audience. Of course, this was no all that shot out. Soon, terrified screams could be heard from the audience as girls and guys alike were met with spiders, roaches, and a few harmless snakes crawling on them or at their feet.

"What the…," said Hope as she saw the scene unfold. Sonia only stared in shock as the one thing that she tried to prevent was actually coming true.

"Who could have done this," said Sonia.

**I know, long chapter but I had to get this tragedy in there before I let it unfold in the next chapter, and I gave a few Easter eggs in there for you readers. This took me about 5 hours to finish so enjoy and don't forget to R&R! XP YAY!**


	4. Nightmare Revisited

**Ch.4: Nightmare Revisited**

Screams could be heard from all around the auditorium as students tried to flee from the scene, only for the option to be unavailable since the doors were soon littered with the pests as well. The various teachers that stood near the doors helped to clear their only exits and allow the students and some of the female teachers escape. Sonia could only stare in shock as everyone tried desperately to rid of these pests by flicking, swatting and even the occasional stomping, most notably from the guys who helped the girls.

"Sonia, how could this have happened? I thought I told you to make sure something like this," gestures to the audience, "does not happen!" shouted Hope as she shook the hedgehog out of her daze.

"But Madam President, I did make sure. I even put our best safety patrol officers all around the area so no-good sneaks could not get in and sabotage this event." Hope could only sigh and shake her head back and forth as she pinched the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger and thumb.

"Look, there's no room in getting mad at you on two accounts. One: The auditorium is now a madhouse, and we need to figure out a way to get everyone out of here while keeping these pests in. And two: I know you too well to know that you wouldn't slip up like this.

"Wait, I have an idea, replied Sonia. She leaned in and whispered into her superior's ear. Hope's face began to glow as she heard of Sonia's great plan.

"Sonia, you're a genius!" replied Hope.

"Thank you ma'am, I do my best."

The girls soon set their plan in motion. They first took the emergency exit through the back of the stage and then made a bee line for the janitor's supply closet to gather a few supplies. Once they got to the door, they tried to open the door only to find it locked. Both girls frantically looked left and right for any sight of a janitor until Hope caught a glimpse of one of them polishing the far right corridor with a buffer; headphones encased his ears as he bobbed his head to the rhythm of the music. Sonia took off down the hallway and approached the janitor slowly so as not to startle him.

"Excuse me, Mr...," she looks down at his nametag, "Boomer, Mr. Boomer, MR. BOOMER!" The janitor jumped in surprise.

"Oh, um yes, yes may I help you little lady," said the old dog janitor.

"Can you do a teensy weensy favor and unlock the supply closet right over there," Sonia jabbed her thumb in the direction of the closet and her superior.

"I'm sorry lil lady, but students are not allowed in th..."

"LISTEN MR. BOOMER I DON'T MEAN TO BE RUDE, BUT THE WHOLE ENTIRE AUDITORIUM IS FILLED WITH BUGS AND SNAKES AND..." Soon Hope makes her way over to the two.

"No no Sonia, you gotta do it like this, with more feeling," deep breath, "MR. BOOMER THERE ARE LIKE ALL OF THESE BUGS AND SNAKES IN THE AUDITORIUM AND EVERYONE IS RUNNING AROUND LIKE MADMAN, AND I RIGGED THE VOTES IN THE SCHOOL ELECTION TO GET MY CRUSH CHAZ BURKINS TO BE THE SECRETARY OF STUDENT COUNCIL..." Hope begins to ball her eyes out as she slumps into a heap at the feet of the janitor. Sonia and Mr. Boomer could only stare in shock.

"What!" said Sonia.

Hope soon regained her composure and stood once again, "Nothing!"

"Ok, so what you ladies are saying is that there are lil icky creatures crawling all over the auditorium, causing mayhem and we need to find a way to get rid of them?," said Boomer. Both girls nodded their heads in unison.

"WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WAITING FER? LET'S GET EM'," yelled Boomer.

Soon all three ran to the supply closet, Boomer unlocked it and all three stepped inside. Soon they emerged with battery powered leaf blowers on each of their backs and each of them carried a trash grabber and an old cage used for other reasons; these were going to be used to catch the snakes. They did a quick Charlie's Angels pose before they made their way back to the auditorium.

Meanwhile, back in the auditorium...

"Aaaahhh, get it away from me, get it away from me," yelled a random girl who desperately tried to flick a black spider from her shoulder.

"Stupid bastard, take this," said a male student as he swatted a snake that slithered on top of one of the seats using his backpack. Even though some students managed to escape the terrors of the auditorium, there was still a good number of them left since they had creepy crawlies on the. Prayers were answered as Sonia, Hope and Mr. Boomer returned with their leaf blowers and grabbers ready to attack.

"You lil' lady," points to Sonia, "you go right. And you lil Miss Drama Queen," points to Hope, "take the left."

"Hey!" rebutted Hope, only for her to be ignored.

"I'll go straight on, now on three," all three huddled together and placed and hand inside their manmade circle. "ONE, TWO, THREE, BREAK!" said all three and soon charged into the battlefield. Sonia was very cautious when she approached her enemy, about a bazillion insects and snakes, so she made sure not to touch or step on them, or vice versa. The young mobian made sure to switch the leaf blower to 'SUCK' as she made her way through; her mind on high alert. Hope also took caution when facing her enemy. However, Mr. Boomer charged through the enemy as if it was nothing at all, taking down the enemy with one foul swoop like a madman in a slasher film. Each of the three tackled the main exits in the auditorium, and soon all students had made it safely out.

A FEW MINUTES PASS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the whole fiasco in the auditorium, everyone was excused to their homeroom classes to await further instruction. The auditorium was closed off due to the pest infestation and soon pest control had arrived on the scene. Once again, chatter filled every classroom of the school.

"Why did this all have to happen, and on the first day of school? Who could have done such a thing?" Sonia sat in one of the few chairs that lined the wall outside of the principal's office. Her head hung in shame as she mopped over the passing events thinking it was entirely her fault. Her superior, along with most of the student council assured her that she did all she was supposed to in order for the pep rally to go on without a hitch. Of course knowing Sonia, she hated for things to turn sour and would wrongfully blame herself if it did. Furthermore, the entire student body thanked her along with Hope and Mr. Boomer for their brave deed of rounding up the pests and clearing an exit for them to escape. The magenta hedgehog shook the negative thoughts from her head, knowing that all of that low self-esteem would cause stress and result in acne which was something she did not want to deal with. She had to focus her mind on the much more important task, figuring out who planted those pests in the cannons.

Meanwhile Amy and Cosmo were occupied in art class. Although the school was faced with an unexpected event in the morning, it did not mean that class would have to be delayed. Their teacher, Rocker Crabtree, a stunningly handsome primate (golden lion tamarin to be exact) held his post at the front of the classroom giving a lecture on the history of Roman architecture. The girls of the class had their full attention on Mr. Crabtree, only paying attention to his looks while they ignored his lecture. They could only admire at how they were so lucky to have a teacher like him, such physique, such charm, and fairly young too boot. Not a lot of girls were this lucky to get a teacher like him at the junior high.

"Don't you think Mr. Crabtree is a great guy," said Cosmo as she dreamily gazed at her teacher. Amy, who sat to her left, did not reply as she focused more on the lecture rather than her teacher. Cosmo asked Amy once again, this time elbowing her friend in the side.

"Cosmo, what the heck was that for, I'm trying to take notes and you should too."

"Sorry, but I was trying to ask you a question."

"Well, here's my answer. Yes Mr. Crabtree is a nice teacher and all but I wouldn't really fawn over him like a crazed fan girl. Besides Sonic is the only one for me."

"You're still trying to pursue Sonic, but doesn't he only like you as a friend," replied Cosmo who now made an effort to take notes while paying attention to her friend.

"Yeah he did say that," she gestures by waving her pointer finger of her left hand in the air as if fishing for a point. "But I know that deep down inside he actually has feelings for me, he's just too shy to admit them."

"But what about him dating Sally, what does that prove?"

"You know, I'm not really sure," said Amy. Oh yeah, you really shouldn't be ogling over the teacher, I don't think Tails would really like that."

A huge blush soon spread across the seedrian's face. "Ooh, you're right, I f feel so bad for doing that t t to him. How foolish of me," said she as she stammered through her words; she shook her head side to side as she repeated the word 'no' over and over again.

The pink hedgehog could only laugh and smile at her young friends actions. "It's ok Cosmo; I'm just messing with you. It's not like you're cheating on Tails by liking Mr. Crabtree."

"Amy, you had me worried. Don't do that." The young mobian playfully swatted her friend on the arm and the girls exchanged a few giggles before turning their attention to the front of the classroom. The television that was mounted in the front classroom suddenly cut on out of nowhere and soon an orange echidna appeared on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to the first broadcast of the morning announcements for the new school year; I am your host Tikal. First of all, due to this morning's unexplained events, the auditorium will be closed until further notice. Second, fall sports season is in bloom so we will be holding tryouts for all fall sports teams and organizations starting next week on Friday. Also, congratulations to our varsity cheerleaders for being guest hosts on 108.3 Underground next month, we'll be cheering for you. And, a student council meeting will be held this Wednesday for all current and interested members. The meeting will be held in the student council room C133. Now for today's lunch menu, we will be serving Rotisserie chicken, meatloaf, Salisbury steak and tuna casserole. As a special treat, since today is vice principal Packard's birthday we will be serving cake also with today's lunch, free of charge. That concludes today's announcements, I hope you all have a great day and never lose sight of your dreams. GO CHARGERS!" Tikal punches her fist in the air and then the television screen becomes black once again.

"Tuna casserole, blah I hate that stuff. It always smells like my brother's sock drawer," Amy spat.

"It could be worse, they could be serving mystery meat with lime green gravy," replied Cosmo.

"You've been watching too many teen sitcoms Cosmo."

**Kind of short, but I didn't know what else to right. So yeah the whole auditorium fiasco is over so now let the day commence. Hope you guys, don't forget to R&R and FYI, I really didn't mention what kind of animal Hope was, but I've decided an anthromorphic lamb, how's that?**


	5. To Catch a Crook

**Ch.5: To Catch a Crook**

For the rest of the day, classes flew by and soon it was time for lunch break. As soon as the bell rang overhead, the halls were filled once again with the bodies of students as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Cream skipped her way merrily down the hall with her lime green backpack in tow. Her mind was currently occupied with a joyful tune in her head as she hummed the melody. (It's I'm Yours by Jason Mraz) With her eyes closed, she really didn't see where she was going and soon bumped into someone out of nowhere. The next things she knew was that she found her herself along with her backpack on the floor as she rubbed the top of her head.

"Owwww my head, that really hurt. Oh! Sorry about bumping into you, I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." The young rabbit slowly looked up at her victim as she continued to rub the back of her head sheepishly. When she did, she was met with a pair of piercing blue eyes that belonged to a green hedgehog. At first she was certain that it could have been Manic until she inspected him a little more. The hedgehog lacked the shaggy spines that Manic usually had shooting out of the front of his head, he also lacked the multiple gold ring earrings that he had in his ears and instead were replaced with a few silver studs; three in the right and two in the left. The green mobian looked at Cream with a different glint in his eyes also; not a happy gleam but a gleam that told you that that guy was trouble. Finally the hedgehog spoke.

"You gotta lotta nerve for bumpin' in to me like that lil' girl. I tink ya should apologize." He spoke with a Brooklyn accent.

"But I did say I was sorry, just a little while ago. If you want I can say it again."

"How 'bout ya give me that pretty bracelet of yours," points a finger at the silver charm bracelet from her best friend Amy on her wrist, "and a kiss," points to his lips with his right index finger, "and maybe I'll let this whole accident slide."

As a reaction, Cream immediately used her right hand to shield the bracelet on her left wrist and pull back her arm. She slowly nodded her head 'no' as a look of fear shown in her eyes. "B but this was a gift, can't I just apologize again."

"Just a simple apology ain't gonna satisfy sweet cakes. Now be a good girly and give ol' Scourgy that thing and a kiss." The jagged teeth of his smile could be seen.

Cream scrambled into a standing position and tried to make a mad dash down the hallway away from Scourge, however her attempt did not suffice as the green mobian easily grabbed the young rabbit's left wrist and pulled her back to face him. He held her close to his body as their faces were only inches apart. While trying to fish the bracelet off of her delicate wrist he also attempted to get a kiss from her. Cream tried her best to wriggle free but to no avail as his grip was too strong on her; she tried to turn her head away from his as he forced to get a kiss out of the rabbit. The young rabbit could only whimper in fear as Scourge's lips were merely centimeters apart from hers. Before Scourge could fully lay his lips (where is everybody else when this is happening) upon Cream's, a strong force brush past the two and soon Cream was nowhere to be seen. As the green mobian recovered from his daze, he was soon met with empty hands and frantically looked around for his victim only for her to be held in the arms of a certain blue hero.

"Yo Scourge, isn't it getting pathetic of you to be picking on young girls like that." Sonic turns his attention to Cream for a brief moment. "Cream, are you alright?" The young rabbit nods her 'yes' as a response.

"Well if it isn't the blue dipstick, fancy seeing you again. Playing hero aren't we, I'd never expect anything less from the great blue hedgehog."

"What is it with you having to torture young kids, especially girls?"(Points to Cream who stood behind him) "What was it that she did that made you so ticked off?"

"The lil' brat didn't pay attention to where she was going and ran in ta me, so I thought that maybe she should do somethin' in return to show her sincerest apologies." Scourge soon had a snide grin plastered upon his muzzle as he looked into the eyes of his enemy. He adjusted the collar upon his black leather jacket that he adorned with the school uniform.

Soon Cream chimed in, "I said I was sorry Mr. Scourge, really I did."

"Well sorry weren't enough ya lil' brat," spat Scourge at the tan rabbit. Cream could only flinch and held the back of Sonic's tan vest as she began to quiver in fear.

"Look Scourge, she said she was sorry, it wouldn't be like Cream not to apologize. Maybe for you, you should return the favor and apologize to her for torturing her." Cream nods her head in agreement.

"And what if I don't ya Superman wannabe?" Scourge was now face to face with Sonic, with both glaring daggers into each other's eyes; green against blue.

"Then maybe things will just have to get physical, huh?"

Both boys were now growling at each other as they continued to have their eye staring contest.

"Pfft this is useless, I'm outta here." The green mobian turned on his heel and began to walk away in the opposite direction; waving the other two off dismissively. Sonic could only glare in confusion but soon shook it off. He decided to follow suit and turned to make his way to the cafeteria. "Come on Cream, I bet the others are waiting."

"Just a second," answered Cream. The young rabbit noticed something unusual lying on the floor of the hallway and decided to inspect it. Walking closer and closer, she soon could make out the object and found it to be a flexi glass jar with a small black spider in it. Even though Cream seemed to be a girl who would be terrified of spiders, she actually took a liking to all creatures, big or small. She gently picked up the jar and inspected it even closer to see if there was anyway of identifying whose it was. She soon found some writing on the top of the jar in black ink: Scourge Hedgehog; stupid, stupid Scourge. After doing some intense thinking, Cream had got a thought in her head and soon ran as fast as she could to catch up with Sonic, who was heading to the cafeteria.

The two mobians soon made their way into the large cafeteria that was swarming with thousands of students. There were about a million different groups that all sat in different areas of the cafeteria, from the jocks to the nerds there was always a designated place that they sat, and only them. The lunch breaks were separated into three different lunches, A B and C, so not everyone got to see all of their friends during their break. Sonic, Cream and a few of their other friends had the first lunch so they were ok with it. Since it was the first day of school for the year, not a lot of the new kids had found their place in the cafeteria yet, so they just sat in amongst themselves to sit in tiny sub groups across the lunch area. For Cream, she would not be one of those misplaced new kids because she already had friends who she hung with, so she already had a place with them at their lunch table. Sonic looked around to see if he could find some familiar faces in the sea of students until he laid his eyes on a pink hedgehog who sat in a booth near the windows of the area. The pink hedgehog, Amy, was not alone; soon he could make out a couple more of his friends Charmy, Tails, Sonia, Manic, and surprisingly his old buddy Rotor.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" said Sonic as he approached the table.

"Sonic, we've been looking for you, where have you been?" replied Rotor.

"Had to handle a little bit of business in the hallway, but it's all good."

"What kind of business," asked Charmy.

"Scourge was up to no good, caught him messing with Cream on the way here."

There was a collective gasp, and then Sonia spoke.

"That dirty rat messing with poor Cream, I hope she's alright." As if on cue, Cream approached the table with the jar in her hand and her lime green backpack secured on her back.

"I'm fine Sonia, look I brought a present for everyone to see." Cream uncovers her hand from the clear part of the jar to reveal its contents. As soon as Sonia and Amy got a good look, the girls both jumped from their seat and held onto each other as they trembled with fear.

"Cream, how could you bring such an icky sticky spider in the cafeteria?" spat Amy as she jabbed her finger in the direction of the jar.

"I found it after Scourge left; apparently he left us a nice useful little gift for us." She tilts the jar so everyone could get a good look at the lid and the writing that was on it.

"So it belongs to Scourge, what else of it?" asked Manic.

"It means we know who sabotaged the pep rally this morning," replied Cream.

"How is it he did it?" replied Manic. Tails soon stepped in to answer the question.

"Well, we know that the person who did it had to have put the bugs in the cannons. Plus, doesn't it seem odd for Scourge to carry a spider around in his backpack with his name on it in school?"

"He does make a good point," said Rotor. Sonic, who stood next to Cream shook his head in disappointment. "Poor, poor Scourge, doesn't know how to get away with a crime." Everyone around the table soon laughed at the point of Scourge's mistake.

"So now that we know who pulled the prank, we have to report it to Principal Honeydew A.S.A.P., replied Amy.

"I say that we just go on ahead and get revenge, we could set up a trap in the boy's bathroom and give Scourge the best wet swirly in the world. I got the idea from watching this documentary on old contraptions through history," said Charmy as he waved his utensils in his hands in a dramatic fashion.

"CHARMY!" spat everyone at the table.

"What?"

"Look, I'd love to get revenge as much as you do lil' dude," looks at Charmy, "but Amy's right. We need to tell Principal Honeydew soon before Scourge has another chance to pull something else or get away," said Manic.

"Well, who's going to tell?" said Rotor.

"Since Cream found the evidence, she should be the one to tell," said Sonic.

"Me? But I'm too scared to go by myself."

Sonia soon spoke, "I'll go with you Cream, besides it's my job as Vice President of this school to ensure that no criminal gets away." The magenta hedgehog held her fist high with pride as she stated this declaration. Everyone just looked at her in shock. "Sorry, drama moment."

"So what brings you two ladies to my office today?" stated Principal Honeydew. Both Sonia and Cream stood in front of the principal as she gazed at them. Cream was the first to speak.

"Well Principal Honeydew, it's about the pep rally this morning, we believe we know who the culprit is."

"Interesting, is this true?" The principal then directs her attention towards Sonia who stood twiddling the end of her plaid skirt.

"Yes ma'am we do. Earlier at lunch today, my friend Cream here," gestures to Cream, "found a jar with a black spider in it. On the top, we found the name _Scourge Hedgehog _written in black ink." Cream decides to pull the jar from a compartment in her backpack and shows the principal the spider inside, then the name on the top.

"Well done ladies, well done…."

A few minutes later, Scourge was found coming out of the boy's restroom during passing period; he was arrested on the spot. Dumfounded, the hedgehog asked a question, "What the hell is going on, where are you takin' me?" A random police officer spoke. "You're under arrest for school vandalism you ingrate! We're sentencing you to do time in alternative school, again!"

"No, I don't wanna go back to that place, you can't make me go." Scourge struggled to break free but to no avail and was soon cleared from the premises of the school. (Bye, bye Scourge! XD)

A FEW MORE MINUTES LATER XXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few more classes, school had finally finished for the day. Once again, students filled the hallways as they passed by lockers to gather their belongings and said their goodbyes to a few friends. Different cars lined the front of the school waiting for their perspective students; buses were lines up on the side of the school also waiting. Amy along with her sister was just about to board their bus until a young raccoon ran up to greet them.

"Gooday mate, miss me much?"

"Marine, long time no see, how have you been?' replied Cassie who stood on the staircase of the bus.

"Been good, but listen I came to see if ya wanna come with the rest of us to the pizza shack."

"The rest of you, who else is going?" replied Amy.

"The gang silly, everybody decided that we should hang together after the first day of school and catch up on some things. So are ya in are out mate?"

"Well, I do have some English homework to do at home and…," said Amy.

Marine decided to cut in. "Sonic will be there."

*Silence*

"Well forget this, let's go.

**I feel I kind of rushed, but hey I got the chapter on here. I decided to throw some characters from the Archie comics** a**nd SatAM, more will be appearing soon in later chapters. Just to add some fun into this, I'll take suggestions for places that they'll hang because yes they are gonna hang someplace different every single time. And you wanna know why, because I control this fanfic. MWAHAHAHAHA. Oops evil laugh, bad evil laugh. Anyway R&R, enjoy!**


	6. Daddy Dearest

**Ch.6: Daddy Dearest**

The pizza hut was only a few blocks from Iizuka Junior High. In only a few minutes, the three girls soon arrive being faced with the wooden restaurant made to look like a tribal tiki hut. As the girls entered, a small bell could be heard overhead indicating their entry. The restaurant, though popular amongst the students was very small. There were a few wooden tables scattered throughout the hut including the tiki idol themed chairs that accompanied them. Marine led the pack as she walked to a fairly large rectangular table; actually it was more like two small rectangular tables put together that sat the rest of the gang. Of course there was Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Tails, Cosmo, Cream, Charmy and Rotor but there were also a few new faces that the girls could recognize that sat amongst the group. The new additions were Tikal, Vector, Rouge, Espio and Knuckles; most of the other half of the group went to the high school.

"Well I had to chase 'em down before they left but here they are," announced Marine as she approached the table. "It was a hassle catchin' 'em, it was like huntin' down wild dingo in the outback.

"Nice to see you too Marine," replied Knuckles who sat next to Rouge. The Rose twins who stood in the background gave a friendly wave at the group before deciding to settle on some seats; Amy sat next to Tikal while Cassie sat on the other side of Knuckles.

"Well isn't this nice, getting the whole gang back together, and after such a long time," said Rouge.

"Rouge, we just saw each other last month at your birthday party, remember. Does the whole Knuckles losing his trunks ring a bell?" replied Cassie.

"I thought we wouldn't speak of that little mishap again. Whatever happens at Rouge's house stays at Rouge's house!" spat red faced Knuckles.

"Yeah, and what ever gets to me," Cassie gestures to herself with a sly smirk, "does not get kept secret." A collective laugh was heard around the table.

"How did that happen again," a curious Charmy had asked.

FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXX

Last month, Rouge had invited her closest friends to her house for a pool party in celebration of her 15th birthday, (she started school late). Everyone was clad in bathing suits as they all chilled in the backyard enjoying the summer heat. Some were playing in the pool, minus Sonic who just lounged on the side with his feet planted in the water, some were laid across a few lounge chairs, and the others engaged themselves in a super soaker and water balloon fight. Rouge had declared that they have a typical contest to see who can make the biggest splash in the water, knowing Knuckles he could not refuse a challenge. Most of the boys played, minus Sonic, and a few of the girls decided to join in on the fun. Each of them paired off in groups of two, so Knuckles went with Manic. Rouge then began to count and once she said three, both boys did a cannon ball into the pool. However, because there was so much force in doing the cannon ball and because he did not tie his trunks tight enough, when Knuckles emerged from the water to see everyone's reaction, all he got were dropped jaws. Dumbfounded, Knuckles followed everyone's eyes to see what the problem was and soon notice that he was naked from the waist down; his violet swimming trunks drifted behind him in the pool.

END FLASHBACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah!" replied Charmy as he rekindled the memory in his head. Knuckles was still flushed with red from embarrassment.

"So, what's new with everyone nowadays?" Sonic decided to liven up the moment. Everyone seemed to mumble a response under their breath.

"Nothing much; except that I got the worst history teacher in the entire world. He practically forced us into trying to learn President Lincoln's 'four score' speech by heart. And I already have a stupid report and revision questions to answer tonight." Manic threw his hands up for emphasis.

"Let me guess, Mr. Crocker!"

Manic nods his head yes.

"I had him last year and the only way to stay on his good side is if you bring him a pack of Twizzlers every now and then and a Playboy magazine," said Rouge.

Everyone looked at Rouge with confusion. She decided to continue. "Guys a total perv, plus he lives with his mother who I heard is a total witch; she criticizes him almost every day about not being married and he gets really ticked off. That's why he comes off as a total douche. But, the only thing that seems to satisfy him is his favorite candy and a good Playboy magazine to comfort him."

"How the hell you know that, replied Knuckles who looked at his girlfriend quizzically. (Yes, they are together XD)

"I heard it from this guy who works at the corner store down the street from my house. He kept telling everyone about the poor sap and I happened to overhear."

"Ooookkkkay, thanks for the tip. But where the hell am I gonna get Playboy magazines, I'm only 13 if you don't know that, said Manic.

"Don't worry 'bout it," she waves her hand dismissively, "my stepdad has a boat load of them in his den that he doesn't seem to read. I'll bring them by your place sometime tomorrow. I would do it later, but I have to babysit tonight."

"Ok, thanks."

"No problem."

An overweight pig with a colorful flower print shirt, a pair of khaki Bermuda shorts and lei around his neck approached the gang and asked to take their order. The young group decided on ordering two extra-large pizzas, one supreme and the other cheese for the vegetarian (i.e. Cream), along with a large order of a Hawaiian side salad for everyone to share. Each of them ordered their drinks, fruit punch, water, coke, sprite and a few iced teas. After writing it all down on his notepad, the waiter gave a snort, and then trotted off to give the order.

"Petey seems to get bigger everyday doesn't he?" replied Manic who jabbed his finger in the direction of the large waiter.

Another collective laugh was heard.

Peter J. Polson II or 'Petey' as the kids called him was part owner of the pizza hut. His father Peter J. Polson Jr. was the full owner of the place and head cook after his father, Peter J. Polson Sr. handed the restaurant down to him. Petey has worked in this restaurant for years, and judging from his appearance could not handle himself well around the food as he constantly gained weight, this of course ran in the family since his father and his grandfather are also large.

A few minutes later, Petey returned with their order and in one swoop placed it on the table with no error. He stood back a few inches to admire his work and then rubbed his pointer under his snout while emitting a snort.

"There ya go guys, enjoy!" Petey soon turned on his heel and made his way towards another table.

"Thanks Petey," chimed the group.

The young mobians began to dig in to the food as everyone reached for a slice at the same time which caused a jumbled mess. Once everyone had made their plate, they began to eat and make light conversation in between bites. Usually the gang would only do this every weekend or every two weekends, but what with the first day of school this happened to be a special occasion. Another hour or so passed before they decided to part ways for the day and head home. It was almost 5:45 by the time the hedgehog triplets had reached their two-story home. Sonia had pulled out her house key and unlocked the door, once inside the three kicked off their shoes and dropped their belongings at the side of the door without bothering to take it upstairs. The three were greeted by the sound of their mother's voice as she emerged from the kitchen with a mixing bowl and a spoon in hand.

"So you three have decided to come home, how was school?"

The three hedgehogs mumbled something under their breath as they passed by their mother and made their way into the living room. The boys decided to plop onto the living room sofa while Sonia curled up in her father's armchair and started to work on her short story for English. Sonic stuck his hand in the couch cushions to find the remote that somehow went disappearing in the couch almost every day and clicked the TV on. Manic sat on Sonic's right as he decided to kick his feet onto the coffee table only to receive a thump in the back of his head from his mother who held the mixing bowl in her left arm.

"Feet down."

"Yes ma'am."

The cobalt mobian went channel surfing with the remote until he landed on an episode of "How I Met Your Mother". His brother's eyes were soon fixated on the T.V. as he watched a scene of the cast at their usual hangout with Barney coming up with a ridiculous scheme. This caused both males to go into an uproar of laughter as they pointed at Barney's humor. Sonia interrupted with an abrupt 'shush' before returning her attention to her homework. Apparently their mother had returned to the kitchen to finish whatever concoction she was making as beeping sounds could be heard when she pressed numbers on the microwave to set the timer. She then made her way back into the living room and repeated her question once more.

"So, how was school you three?"

"It was ok, had a pep rally, met some new friends, new teachers, and all that junk," replied Manic who still kept his eyes transfixed on the television set. Sonic repeated the same thing, just with a few changes in words; he too was transfixed on the television.

Their mother made her way towards the recliner that sat her daughter and lightly petted her bangs to get her attention.

"What about you sweetheart, how was the pep rally today?" The magenta hedgehog raised her head to meet her eyes with those of her mother.

Not wanting to recall today's events, Sonia simply stated that the pep rally was ok and that classes were interesting which satisfied her mother. Not long after, a ringing noise came from foyer of the home. Their mother left the room to go check and see and soon called to her children.

"Children, your father is on the line!"

This fully got the attention of all three hedgehogs as they sprang from the living room and into the foyer with their mother. Aleena hovered over a PC tablet that stood on a stand on a table; the screen had a message, _Video Call from: Naval Base_, which was clearly their father. Eager to accept the call, the three young mobians gathered around the device while their mother stood behind. Manic, who stood in the middle decided to accept the call and lightly pressed the _Accept _button on the screen. Soon a handsome blue hedgehog appeared on the screen dressed in a white t shirt with the words Navy written in bold blue print written across and a pair of light gray sweats. He gave a great smile as his children came into view on the computer monitor on his end.

"Hey kids, how's it going?"

All three children chimed together, "Dad!"

"Hello dear, how is everything down there," replied Aleena who decided to slip in between her children.

"Aleena, looking lovely as ever," A small blush crept onto her cheeks. "I am doing well, had a well-deserved break after another mission, so I decided to call and see how things were going." The male hedgehog swept the back of his hand over his goatee as he wiped some imaginary crumb from it.

Sonia decided to butt in, "Things are going good, school just started today and we had our pep rally. It was a lot of work getting everything in order, but I managed."

"That's very good to hear _angel_," This time Sonia had blushed.

Sonic pushed his sister aside and decided to but in on the conversation. "Dad, you won't believe what happened this past weekend, I got this awesome shot of the Pekingese lake with a sunset it is so awesome." Caden gave his oldest son thumbs up.

"And I finally perfected my nose grind on my skateboard," chimed Manic who pushed his brother aside.

"That's great you guys, I'm glad that you guys are doing what you guys love."

"Caden, when will we be expecting you home dear," asked a curious Aleena.

The male hedgehog could only emit a long sad sigh as his expression changed from happy to 'not sure'.

"Can't say hon, what with all of the back to back missions, I doubt when I will be able to get a break." All of the children exchanged similar looks with one another before looking at their father once more.

"Don't be sad you three, I'll be home soon, I promise."

"Really," replied all three who stared at their father with puppy dog eyes.

"Really, I would never break a promise." Caden then takes a quick glance over his shoulder before speaking once again. "Oh, looks like I got to go. Maurice (Sonic's first middle name), make sure you watch over your brother and sister since you are the oldest." Sonic gives a quick nod to his father. "Barin, (Manic's first middle name), mind your sister and no more getting into trouble, we don't want Mr. McKinley complaining about you grinding against his curb again." Manic gives a sheepish look as he rubs the back of his neck. "And Idelle, (Sonia's first middle name), leave the parenting to your mother and I. I know you're trying to be helpful sweetie, but me and your mother can't do our job if you keep butting in and bossing your brothers."

"Ok daddy," replied Sonia who rubbed her arm sheepishly while avoiding her father's gaze.

"I'll be sure to call in as soon as I can ok, Aleena take care of the kids and I love you."

"I love you too Caden"

"Ok really got to go, love you guys, and don't forget to do your homework."

All three hedgehogs chimed in as they bid their father goodbye; soon the screen had gone dark. Even though Sonic, Sonia and Manic were sad that their father had to cut their conversation short, they knew that he would check in as soon as he can, maybe even come home soon. The three turned their attention towards their mother as she spoke.

"Ok children, you heard your father. Go upstairs and start on your homework now."

The three hedgehogs moved to the front door and collected their things before making their way upstairs and retreating to their rooms. Sonia, of course forget her short story in the living room and moved quick to retreat it before following her brothers upstairs.

**Another chapter finished and I am so excited. It took me forever to complete, you can thank writer's block for that. Anyway, the kids got to hang together on the first day, and the triplets were able to speak to their father, how sweet. And the part about their father calling them by their middle names is a reference to my father who does the same. He calls me and my brothers and sisters all by our middle names, my cousins too and it seems pretty annoying but I got used to it over the years. Next chapter will introduce another character and his family (hint), so stay tuned and don't forget to R&R!**


	7. Cliché

**Chapter 7: Cliché **

On the other side of the neighborhood, Tails had just made his way home and approached the garage door with a keypad on the side. Lifting the cover of the keypad, he mashed the code in and pressed the _Enter_ button before the garage door began to go up. A black Trans Am sat in the inside which let him know that his father was home from work, early in fact. Usually it would just be him and his brother and sister before any of his parents made it home. He made his way passed the car and up to the door that led into the house. When Tails opened the door, he was greeted with the sounds of gunfire and explosions coming from the television in the living room; his sister Melody was playing _Call of Duty_ once again on the Xbox 360, yes his _sister. _Surprisingly his younger brother, Skye was joining in on the fun as both of his siblings, wireless controllers in hand were pumping bullets in zombies left and right. Usually his brother would be locked in the confines of his room reading Teen Titans comics. As he entered into the living room, his sister spotted him and began to speak.

"Hey little bro, wanna join us on playing Call of Duty? Skye is totally not helping, he is such a noob."

"Melody, it's been a while since I've played last and I'm doing the best I can."

"Well doing your best isn't best enough, I almost got killed by those hordes of zombies all because you kept missing them."

"I wasn't missing them; the analog stick got stuck again. You gave me the bad controller."

"Quit being a baby Skye."

"I am not being a baby!"

"Whatever. Anyway, you joining or not Miles?"

Tails was currently occupied in the kitchen as he dug through the fridge for a juice box and yogurt cup to snack on since the pizza he had earlier did not satisfy his hunger. He yelled over his shoulder to his sister.

"No Melody I'm good. I'm gonna go in my room and work on my math homework."

Melody quickly responded and was followed by more bickering between his siblings. Tails shook his head at their foolishness as he made his way down the hall with his backpack on his back and his snack in his hands. He pushed the door to his room, that was littered with haphazard signs and a "DO NOT ENTER" sign in the middle, with his foot since he always kept it open when he was gone and made his way in. The young kitsune's room was a fair size for a young teenager with the usual twin size bed that sat in the corner, the maple nightstand that sat next to it, a desk that sat on the right wall with his laptop, and a TV stand with a small TV sat right across from his door. However, there were a few modeled airplanes that hung from the ceiling and also a bookshelf that sat on the side of the television holding his collection of books, _Your Computer and You, Tales of the Crypt, The Monsters of Templeton, Mechanics 101, How to Build Your Own Airplane, Utopia, _and a few thick volumes of encyclopedias that he used from time to time.

Tails quickly changed out of his stuffy uniform and into a simple green tshirt and beige cargo shorts before making his way over to his desk with backpack in tow. He plopped himself in front of his laptop and decided to pull up an Internet browser to listen to Pandora while working; music always helped him to focus on the task at hand. After, shifting his laptop to the right of the desktop, he fished through his navy blue backpack to find his matching binder that contained his worksheet for math class.

"Simple fractions; shouldn't take me long to finish."

He began to work on the problems diligntly using notebook paper as a scratch sheet to solve them. When he got stuck, and this usually didn't happen, he would tap his pencil in a rhythmic fashion on the desk to get his thoughts flowing. It took the young mobian about 15 minutes before he completely finished the entire worksheet, front and back; he made a grab for his mini stapler to staple the scratch sheet on the back to show his work. The fox took a quick glance at his laptop screen, _6:35; _about 25 more minutes and his mother would be home from work at the office. His mom worked with a firm in an office building in downtown Mobotropolis and always got off at 6:30 always taking her at least 30 minutes top to get home. In the mornings his mom would mostly be relaxed still roaming in her nightgown and matching robe as she was busy in the kitchen cooking breakfast for everyone; she didn't leave for work until around 10. His father usually left for work at 7, right when the kids were eating breakfast; he didn't get home till maybe around 6.

Suddenly an abrupt knock was heard at the door, followed by the sound of the door opening. Tails turned around to be greeted by his father, Michael.

Michael Prower was born and raised as a Jew by his parents who were immigrants that came to America to start a new life. His wife, Sabina who is part Irish, was born and raised as a Christian but soon converted to Judaism not because of her husband, but because she chose to; she still however dabbles in her old religious ways like celebrating Christmas. Tails along with his brother and sister were raised on the religion from reading the Torah, saying daily prayers and participating in the synagogue services. Both Tails and his older sister Melody even had their own Bar Mitzvahs to celebrate their coming of age.

The older Mobian approached his son looking down at him with a smile on his face. Young Tails returned the gesture with a smile of his own before turning his focus back on his schoolwork. The older mobian knelt down to his son's level to get a better look at what he was doing.

"Math huh, it's a benefit to be good at it. It could give you a better chance to be a research scientist like your pops here."

"Papa, I told you once before. I want to be an engineer, not a researcher."

"But being a researcher is just as good; conducting research and discovering new things. Wouldn't that be fun to do?"

"It does sound interesting to do as a career, but I rather work on machines, not work with them. Being an engineer has always been my dream since I was young, I wouldn't want to change it to anything else." Tails had finished putting away his homework and was now staring directly into the face of his father. His face showed a mixture of disappointment and passion; the disappointment came from his father's constant pressuring of trying to get his eldest son to be like him, and the passion came from his love for engineering.

Ever since Tails was young, he would fiddle with anything he could get his tiny hands on and construct it into something new. As years went by, Tails gained knowledge in engineering and soon started building his own contraptions to use in everyday life, kind of like Jimmy Neutron but in a non-destructive way. He attended many engineering classes, and even went to camp to gain more and display his talent. Tails' father always thought that it would be better for one of his kids to follow in his footsteps, especially his sons. Michael tried to persuade his daughter to be a research scientist, but Melody was a nut too tough to crack. And Skye was still too young into thinking about a career when the majority of the time he focused on soccer, school and comics, so Tails was his only option. Why Michael chose to force his son into doing this was only because he wanted what was best for his children.

"If you say, but just think about it ok."

"Ok Papa, if you say so."

Soon the front door to the small home could be heard opening, a feminine voice piercing the room. "I'm home!"

"Mama!" shouted young Skye from the living room as he threw the wireless controller to his sister and skipped towards his mother to greet her.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?"

"Great, I made lots of friends and got to play on the monkey bars during recess." Apparently the monkey bars were a big deal in elementary school. (They were to me and the rest of us kids who went to elementary school in California XD)

Melody approached her mother to help relieve her of her briefcase and jacket before placing a kiss on her cheek. Tails and his father emerged from the hallway to greet the mother.

"Mama, welcome home", cried Tails who gave his mother a brief hug before stepping aside to let his father have a turn.

"Welcome home Sabina, how was work?" asked Michael.

"It was good, and you are home early dear."

"The chief had to take a leave because he fell sick, so we were all released."

"Oh, well why don't I go take a quick shower and get dinner started."

"Mama no, you've been working hard all day. Don't stress yourself, I'll make dinner," replied Melody as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Are you sure dear?"

"Don't worry, I got it covered."

"She is a good cook Mama," replied Skye who held his small arms in the air.

After the fiasco on the first day of school, classes ran smoothly with a few mishaps here and there. The students were already in school for a few weeks and everyone fell into their own rhythms. Jocks hung with the jocks, the cheerleaders flirting with the jocks except for a select few, student council held meetings every now and then to organize school functions, and everybody else. Today was a Wednesday; the middle of the week and everyone was begging for the weekend to come sooner. Many have already made plans whereas others were still trying to figure out what to do.

"So you see the Great Exhibition was created by the Queen herself to display all the inventions the world had to offer…"

A majority of the group had the same History class with their boring teacher, Mr. Brownstein, a sluggish dingo with an Australian accent who wore a thick pair of classes that had to be pushed up all the time. Sonia usually sat in the front of the class, but decided to sit in the middle closest to the back; apparently Mr. B's lectures were making her drowsy as she tried her best to stay awake. Cassie and Marine sat across from each other flicking a piece of paper back and forth as if it was a football and using their hands as the goal post. "GOAL", screamed Marine, in a whispered tone as she successfully shot the paper ball through the pink hedgehog's fingers; her arms shot up in excitement. The girls would have been taking notes, but Mr. B had already went through this the other day and was just giving a refresher, so there was no need. Mighty the Armadillo (who was not mentioned earlier) got so bored that he was counting how many times the teacher had pushed up his glasses; he counted #6. And Ray the Squirrel, who sat in the back, was secretly playing My Sims Racing on his secretly hidden Nintendo DS that was under his desk.

"No go left, go left. Now jump, jump over the… NO!" Apparently Ray wasn't paying too much attention to how loud he was talking because the class along with the teacher took notice.

"Mr. Squirrel, do you have a question?" asked Mr. Brownstein.

"Ugh, n-no, I just-just, *idea* ran out of ink in my pen." Ray quickly grabs his blue pen from the pencil holder on his desk as he holds it up in the air.

"Well please find a new one so you can continue your notes." Mr. Brownstein then turned his attention to the blackboard and resumed his lecture.

"Pssst Marine, got any plans this weekend," asked Cassie as they continued their little game.

"Not that I know of mate, why?"

"I heard the boys talking about the roller rink downtown, wanna go."

"I don't know, Cassie."

"Come on, it'll be fun."

"But last time I went skating I twisted my ankle. What if it happens again?"

"Don't worry, the whole gang's gonna be there. No one will let you fall."

"I still don't know, I'll have to think about it mate."

Cassie gave Marine a simple nod of her head just before the bell rang. The students began to cram their bags with books, binders and spirals as they inched their way down the aisles and out of the door. Sonia fell asleep through the lecture which was highly unlike her to do; Marine walked by and patted the hedgehog on the shoulder to wake her from her slumber. The young mobian opened her eyelids and were greeted with the sight of her friends; she too rose from her seat and gathered her things before following out of the door. The gang fell into a cluster with some leaving and others joining as they walked down the hall and off to their next classes. Cassie had met up with Rotor and led the pact followed by Manic and Bark who came from the classroom across the hall, Mighty and Tikal; who just came around the corner and Marine and Sonia bringing up the rear.

"32," said Mighty.

"Huh," replied Tikal who looked confused.

"Oh, sorry, 32 is the number of times Mr. B pushed up his glasses in class today."

"Boring lecture?" asked the orange echidna. Mighty nodded his head in agreement; Tikal could only laugh.

XXXXXXX HOURS LATER A vast crowd of students spilled out the doors as school ended for the day. Some students made their way on to buses and vehicles to go home, others stayed behind to participate in the various after school activities. It was basketball season, and the Varsity team was preparing for Friday's game against the Spartans. The male team players were gathered in the second gym; the girls had the first, to await Coach's orders, however Coach was still busy attending other matters.

"No Richard, stay a little longer."

"But Marie, I have basketball practice, I can't make the boys wait."

"Richard, let them wait. I want you to stay."

"Marie I have to go, I'll meet up with you later."

The young office clerk clung tightly to the arm of the basketball coach as they pushed their way through the double doors of the gymnasium. Coach Webber pulled at the arms of Miss or rather Mrs. Buckner as he tried to loosen her grip from him. Her face held a mix of happiness yet disappointment as she saw her secret lover try to escape; she gave her best puppy pout to persuade the bulldog coach to change his mind, but to no avail. He gave her one last stern yet lovely face before she finally let go and turn on her heel to head to the main office. The coach brushed the sleeves of his sweat suit jacket before his ears met the laughter of the boys.

"Playing footsie with the secretary again is we coach," chided Sonic as he held his stomach from the pain of laughter."

"Isn't it a little cliché for coaches to be dating other school staff; you can do better than that coach, said a white fox with long locks of fur for hair."

"You think this is funny," barked Coach Webber as he glared at his team who were rolling over with laughter.

"It's hilarious Coach," chided Mighty.

The coach gave a calm disposition before responding. (In a calm tone) "Well then, I bet you won't think this is funny…" The coach then flipped the switch as he barked out orders. "Give me 10 laps around the gym and ten sets of push-ups ya maggots!"

The collective 'aww' moment from the boys was heard.

"And for you blue boy!" Webber jabbed his right pointer finger in the direction of Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked around then pointed his own finger at himself.

"Me?"

"Yeah you, since ya seem to get a kick out of running, how's about ya give me 5 laps and 15 push-ups instead."

The blue blur's expression turned from happy to miserable in a matter of seconds as he slumped to the floor and began to wine overdramatically.

"Come on, what are y'all standing around for. MOVE IT, MOVE IT!" The boys scurried off like little mice at the sound of the coaches words.

For the whole entire practice, not one ball was touched and not one hoop was made as the boys ran laps and did push-ups until Coach called it quits for today. The boys gathered into the locker room; mouths open, tongues hanging and feet dragging as they tried to catch their breaths. The room soon filled with the steam from the hot water as the boys began to take their showers before heading home, some decided to skip out and headed straight for home.

Sonic sat on one of the few benches as he began to remove his shoes from his sore feet.

"Ugh, why does coach have to be so testy when it comes to Miss Buckner? I mean we were only joking", said Sonic as he rubbed the bottom of his left foot with his thumb.

"He's probably upset." Onyx, a black panther walked his way around the bench and took a spot next to Sonic.

"Upset about what?"

"He's probably upset that that's the only way to get women to date him," replied the panther in his German accent.

Mighty, who stood behind the boys listening in spoke, "What do you mean Black Cat?"

"I mean that women who are married would only come to him for comfort if their marriage wasn't working out, and don't call me that," replied Onyx.

"That's just sad."

**Finally, after weeks of doing my online class and the occasional writer's block, I finally got this chapter done. I feel it might have seemed awkward in some places but I'm pleased with the results. I'm hoping next chapter I will have all of my ideas planned out that way I can type away and not have to stop in between when I don't have any ideas. Anyway, enjoy and don't be afraid to type a review, a bit of advice and some opinions can be useful. But please no hate reviews or bad comment. If you don't have anything nice to say, then keep it to yourself.**

**ENJOY!**


	8. Rosey Posey

Amy's P.O.V.

The week seemed to go by slow, what with the tests in History and Math, the short answer questions for English and my Still Life assignment for Art. However, all of that was over and Friday had finally arrived which meant no homework, the football game tonight and going to the roller rink the next day. It was barely 6:00 in the morning and my mind had me already awake thinking of what I was going to do, what I was going to wear. Those were the typical thoughts of a teenaged girl.

I sat in my bed with my pink and green covers sprawled everywhere from the constant tossing and turning. I couldn't seem to go back to sleep, and my alarm wouldn't go off for another 30 minutes. My eyes were still glazed from sleepiness so I couldn't quite see through the dark until I decided to turn on my lamp; I flinched from the sudden brightness.

"At least give me a break mind, I've been through too much this week. It's Friday for Christ's sake." I let my right arm lay over my eyes as I shielded them from the light. Apparently Cassie had heard my personal rant and decided to turn on her lamp to see what the fuss was about. She faced me from her side of the room; I had the left, she had the right. We lived in a small, yet spacious townhome at the far end of town. I shared a room with my sister upstairs while our older brother had the other room across the hall to himself. Our parents had their bedroom downstairs right off from the living room. It was enough room for us to live in, but my mom felt that we needed more room since we were growing teenagers. Red was going to prepare to leave for college this summer, so Dad thought of letting us stay here and when Red leaves, either one of us girls would get the spare room; Mom didn't agree. She said that she would love to have a guest room since we had relatives come in to town all the time and she still wanted Red to have his own room whenever he came home for breaks. Plus she thought us girls could use a change of scenery; we planned to move in about a month. Mom had already chose a place; nice little one story cottage style home in a nice suburban neighborhood closer to our school, and closer to the hospital so Dad wouldn't have to get up so early. We got lucky since it was a five bedroom home with a nice front and backyard and a side yard; a great place for me and Cassie to work on our garden. There was a decent shed in the back so Red can work on his car, and a large maple tree that gave great shade. We already had our rooms picked out; big and spacious, enough room for all of our stuff. Me and Cassie wouldn't have to share a room anymore but we couldn't stand not. So, we chose rooms that were right next to each other.

"What is up with you and the yelling, I'm trying to sleep." Cassandra glared at me with glazed over blue eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I can't sleep." I decided to shift my body on its side so our eyes could meet.

"Why not go to bed on time instead of staying up all night watching Glee re-runs."

"Hey, I can't help it if I'm so obsessed with Klaine."

"Yeah, you and about a bazillion other girls out there, give it a rest Amelia." Cassie managed to give a half smile despite of how sleepy she was. I'm surprised she wasn't going off on me; usually she would be really crabby if someone woke her up before it was time to get up.

"Sorry for waking you, I didn't know I was so loud."

"Don't apologize, I needed it. I was so sleepy I thought I wouldn't be able to get up in the morning." She waves her hand dismissively before raising her body to a sitting position, her matching duvet and sheets falling into a small pool near her stomach. "We might as well get up and beat Red into the shower; Bob knows he takes forever in there."

"You want to go first, I don't mind?"

"No that's alright, I have to send something to my teacher and it's my turn to make lunch today remember. You go on ahead."

I didn't argue with her and instead tossed the sheets aside and got out of bed. My pajama shorts that I wore were bunched up, so I had to pull them down while I walked to my side of the closet to grab my blue bathrobe. Cassandra finally got up and made her way to her side of the closet to grab her own purple robe and wrapped it around her body. She made her way back over to her bed to slip on her matching slippers before exiting out of our room and making her way downstairs; her footsteps echoing throughout the home. I made my way down the short hallway and into the small bathroom to freshen up for the day. I turned the knob to adjust the temperature of the water until it was just right, then stripped out of my robe, pajamas and undergarments before stepping into the soothing water. My hand then grabbed for my raspberry scented bodywash and squeezed a fair amount on my loofa before scrubbing my body clean. Downstairs Cassie was busy in the kitchen preparing our lunch, I wonder what she's making?

Normal P.O.V.

The youngest twin was busy preparing her and her sister's lunches for today. Every day the girls would take turns making their lunches; surprises waited each day. Today Cassandra decided to pack a cold nutritious lunch of white rice and a variety of sushi secured tightly in two separate bento boxes; one blue, one purple. "Amy's gonna be so happy when she sees what I've made, she loves the heck out of sushi." She added a few fresh veggies along with the rice before securing the tops on each and wrapping the bentos in two individual cloths. The door to their parents' room opened and their dad emerged from the shadows clad in a white t-shirt, a pair of navy blue pajama bottoms and his matching bathrobe that hung loosely over his frame.

"Morning Daddy, would you like some breakfast?" The father turned his direction to his daughter who was looking over the bar of the kitchen.

"Not now sweetie, I'm not hungry," he replied in a groggy voice. He emitted a long and loud yawn as he shifted his way towards the plush sofa in the living room and flicked on the TV with the remote to 'Early Morning News'.

"Where's your sister?"

"Upstairs in the shower."

"What about your brother?"

"I think he's still asleep. Oh, and before I forget me and Amy are staying after school remember?"

"Why, is it an afterschool meeting?"

"No Daddy, remember? Tonight is the football game against Spartan."

"Mmm- o ok." His mind was transfixed on sleep while his eyes stared blankly at the T.V.

Just then, their mother arouse from the room clad in her own silk bathrobe and her simple blush colored slippers. She seemed to be in a better mood then her husband as she entered the living room with a warm smile on her face. "Morning everyone!"

"Morning momma," chided Cassie who still held her place in the kitchen. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh no thank you sweetie, besides I'll make breakfast while you go get ready for school. And wake your brother please?"

"Sure thing." The young pink hedgehog made her way upstairs, climbing two steps at a time until she reached the second floor. With slippered feet patting against the floor, she made her way to her brother's room.

"Red, momma said to get up," said Cassie as she lightly knocked on the door. No response. "Red, come on and answer me." Still no response. "Big Red, please get up or I'll have to use force." Again no response. At this point the young mobian was getting irritated from her brother's silence and decided to try the door; good thing it wasn't locked. She quietly eased her way- no barged her way into her older brother's room; she wanted to be noticed. Their brother's room was just as big as theirs; a typical high school boy's room with band posters, dirty clothes thrown in corners, and leftover food sprawled everywhere. Cassie noticed her brother's guitar case was laying on the floor near the wall half opened.

"He must have been practicing last night," thought the young mobian as she made her way over to the bed where it held her brother's sleeping form. Red laid there sprawled over the full sized bed with white colored sheets thrown to one side. He was laying on his back sleeping with his head at the foot of the bed, and his earbuds from his iPod in his ears. The twin could make out the sounds of Good Charlotte's 'The Anthem' blasting throughout the earphones; Red always listened to music sky high and could easily sleep through it.

"So that's why he didn't hear me."

The young hedgehog reached out to her older sibling and began to shake him to jolt him from his sleep. The older hedgehog began to stir and looked to see his younger sister looming over him in her Little Miss Sunshine tee and her plush pink shorts.

"W what are you doing Cass, why are you in here?"

"Mom told me to wake you," replied the twin in a monotone voice.

Down the hall, the sound of Amy's voice could be heard. "Alright Cassandra, the bath is all yours!" Red suddenly sprang from his bed awake and alert as he rushed out the door and down the hall, Cassie was trailing behind him.

"No Red, I called dibs first," shouted Cassie as she chased after her brother.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Somewhere else….

Not far from Amy's place, there was another neighborhood filled with grand homes; homes that resembled great castles like in folklore. In this neighborhood lived some of the wealthiest people in Mobotropolis. Rouge awoke from her slumber in her queen sized bed in the middle of her grand room.

Not only was Rouge a beautiful girl with brains, she was also wealthy. She along with her brother, mother and father lived in a posh two story white home with roofing that peaked like castle towers. It held about 7 rooms with two offices, a dining room and a large room which was made into the family library. Her family had always been wealthy, dating back to many generations when her ancestors discovered such rare treasures in the old country and selling/using it for profit. Rouge and her family were very lucky and happy with their lifestyle, her mother worked for her own fashion line earning millions upon millions of dollars, and her father worked for a local software company. However things turned for the worst over nine years ago. When Rouge was 6 years old and her brother 11, their father was arrested for counts of illegal drug use and smuggling it across borders. They weren't sure what would encourage him to do a drug, that is until their mother realized it could have something to do with the constant fights they had. Their marriage somehow reached the point where they constantly fought over anything they could think of, spending too much money, late nights out on the town, not informing the other where they were including checking in, and the occasional affairs. The father, Talen wanted their marriage to work out, but was overwhelmed by the stress of the arguments to try and get it together; he used the drugs as a coping mechanism. When the mother, Violet found out, she divorced him right on the spot; with the divorce papers ready. He couldn't say no since he married her to make her happy, so he signed them without complaint.

Rouge was upset that her father was locked up, but it served him right for the things he had done, not only did he hurt himself but his family. She still loved her father dearly and visited him in jail whenever she could; sometimes she would go with her mother, brother, both, or herself. The young bat had a lot of sympathy and knew he had good intentions, her brother was the opposite. Lane, now a sophomore in college only felt hate towards his father. He wanted his family to stay together just as much as Rouge did, but because his father made a mistake, it costs him that wish. Lane would rarely see his father in prison and only went sometimes because he didn't want his younger sister to go alone. Rouge could only treasure those day by day visits with her father; it would be years until he would be released from jail. The sentence was 12 years, so Talen wouldn't be released until Rouge became a senior in high school.

The ivory bat rose from her bed and began to prep herself for another day of school, because tonight was the football game and she was a cheerleader, she would be released from school early to prepare for the game; it was an away game. She strutted her way towards her large bay window and pulled back the thick velvet curtains to greet the day before walking over to her vanity and grabbing her brush to fix her bed head. She had a small radio perched on the side of the vanity and decided to flick it on to her favorite station to listen to. Soon the sounds of Lady Gaga's Alejandro washed over the large velvet room. Rouge began to hum along, giggling in between parts as she thought of a certain red echidna.

Back when Rouge was still single, Knuckles had confessed his feelings toward the young bat, saying that she was cunning, smart, beautiful, and stubborn at times which made him like her even more. They both were in one of the music hall's practice rooms since they had the class, Knuckles stood in one of the corners of the fairly small room while Rouge stood there near the music stand and chair feeling claustrophobic. The young bat looked at her counterpart with solemn eyes while the echidna only stared at the tips of his shoes blushing. After much thought and consideration, Rouge spoke up.

"I like you too Knuckie." How he dreaded that nickname, but he'd tolerate it from her. He looked up to be met with those sea green eyes he came to love and blushed a deep shade of red that blended with his fur. Rouge shared the same expression, she kicked back one of her feet and laid it behind the other; a nervous tick of hers.

"R Rouge, would you like to be my girlfriend. I mean, if that's alright." Knuckles was in a nervous fit, twiddling his fingers, stumbling for words, and kicking his tennis shoe at the floor of the room.

"Sure, I don't mind." Knuckles stared at her in disbelief. "She actually said yes!" At this point his insides were doing summersaults of joy. Then she dropped the bomb.

"However, there is one condition." He began to pale.

"I will not date an Alejandro." He was confused. _What she meant by not dating an Alejandro, that's not my name,_ he thought.

"It's Lady Gaga; her song Alejandro. Take a listen and you'll understand." The young bat calmly walked out of the practice room and on to the cafeteria leaving dumbfounded Knuckles in her wake.

"I can't believe he actually listened to Lady Gaga, and sung it too." She finished brushing her short locks of fur and moved on to her private bathroom. It looked so grand in there it almost resembled a day spa. There was a large tub with jet propulsions, a large shower with many jets also; a large vanity with a sink and beautiful cabinets, and the toilet was separated from the rest by another door. Rouge walked over to the glass door of the shower and started the water before stripping herself of her clothes and stepping in.

"Oooh, it's freezing!"

AT SCHOOL XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Psst, Tails what did you get for number 5," whispered Ray who sat to the right of him. They were in history class at the moment taking a test.

"Would you be quiet, I'm trying to pay attention," Tails as he waved his hand dismissively towards the squirrel."

"But I don't know the answer, and you're smart so just give it to me."

"I'm not giving you the answer Ray, didn't you look over my notes that I let you borrow?"

"Well, see what happened was I got home late from kendo practice and I was really tired, so I took a nap. Then I was about to look over them when my buddy called and said he was going to log on to Xbox Live and help me with this mission on MW3 so I could not pass it up."

"And that's why you're having trouble."

"Aww come on, please just give me the answer."

"I'm not helping you cheat."

"But.."

"No."

The teacher, a young female dog noticed the small quarrel between the two boys and decided to intervene. "Is there a problem back there, Mr. Prower, Mr. Squirrel!?"

"No Ms. Spielburg," responded the boys. A few more minutes passed before the teacher called time. All students passed their tests forward and filed out of the room once the bell had rung for the next period. Tails decided to wait for Ray at the back door of the classroom since him and Ray were the only two out of the gang in the class. The squirrel made his way towards the kitsune with a look of relief.

"Everything alright," asked Tails. The squirrel looked into the blue eyes of Tails with his own matching pair. "That test really was hard, but I think I did well even though I didn't study."

"It wouldn't seem hard if you study Ray, although I'm smart as can be I still study because it helps me to understand the information."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I understand." The young squirrel placed his hands behind his head as he walked out the room with his head held high and his eyes closed, leaving Tails behind. The young fox only shook his head in disappointed and decided to follow his friend.

The two boys made their way down the hall to the courtyard where everyone else was waiting. It was free period for the majority of the gang, and they made it a routine to meet out in the courtyard under an old maple tree. Cream and Cassie were busy setting out a wide picnic blanket for everyone to sit on since there were no chairs or any benches available. Onyx sat alone near the trunk of the tree and focused on meditating; his eyes closed and his feet and legs placed in the lotus position. Everyone else, Mighty, Sally, Rotor, Tikal and Charmy sat in a half circle on the blanket.

"Tails, Ray glad you could join us. Sit down, we're about to start study hour." Rotor gestured to the two boys. They each took a place beside their friends and pulled out their books.

"More studying, great!," said Ray.

Tails replied, "And you'll need it."

Ok, so another chapter posted. Just an FYI, when I first typed the Alejandro reference out, I was thinking that Lady Gaga was referring a guy who hurt her in the past. But in actuality, it is a totally different meaning; she's deep like that and we don't even notice! Anyways, let's just stick with the first thought since I can't come up with anything else to go with that part. It may be edited in the future. Enjoy! X3


	9. Football Romance

The day was slowly winding down, and soon the last period of the day had begun. It was P.E. class and since the coach was out for the day, the kids had a free period to do whatever they wanted. The majority of the girls in the gang had this period and was making small conversation in the bleachers of the gym. Since the football game was tonight, the girls were eagerly discussing their plans.

"I have no clue what to wear tonight?" Cassie frantically waved her arms in the air in front of the other girls. "I don't want to wear just anything, the game against Spartan is like the biggest of the season. You can't just go up there looking all willy nilly."

"What about that purple one shoulder top that I bought for you with the white skinny jeans," replied her twin.

"I wore that last year remember, I need something new and fresh."

"How about that cute dress, you know the one with the roses at the bottom," suggested Cream.

"No."

"Maybe a baby tee with a cute skirt and…" replied Tikal, but was cut off by Cassie with a simple

"No"

Amy began to get annoyed with her sister, "Why are you being so indecisive."

"I'm not, I just don't have anything to wear."

"Don't lie to me when you and I know very well your half of the closet is fuller than mine."

"Yeah, but I've already worn most of those multiple times."

"Amy, you know she's just making an excuse for us to go shopping," replied Tikal. Amy then looked over to her twin who had a cheshire cat grin plastered on her muzzle. "Ugh, as if we haven't been there enough already."

Sonia, who sat off in the corner by herself on her phone, decided to butt in. "You know if there is any mention of shopping that Rouge has to be informed," she still held her attention to her phone that she was frantically texting on. "Last time we didn't tell her, she didn't speak to us for weeks," a little chime was heard indicating that Sonia had another text.

"Who are you texting!?" asked a curious Cassie, she soon was standing behind Sonia hovering in a stakerish way; Sonia's eyes were still focused on her phone.

"Why do you need to know?" she replied while still transfixed on her phone.

"Sooner or later I am going to find out," the pink hedgie chimed.

"I'm not telling," Sonia sent off another text.

"Come on."

"Still not telling Cas."

"Pwease."

"Nope"

"Yonk!" Cassie somehow managed to pluck the cellular device from Sonia's grasp. The magenta mobian stared in bewilderment before turning her attention to Cassie who sat off in another corner of the bleachers flipping through the contents of Sonia's phone.

"Give it back Cassie," yelled Sonia as she stormed her way over to the female mobian.

"No way, not until I figure out whom your mystery friend is." Cassie's face soon lit up with excitement and turned her attention to the other girls with a sly smirk on her face. "OMG, Sonia likes Stripes! Soon all girls were surrounding Cassie with constant remarks of "Really", "No way", "Can't be" and "Let me see". Sure enough Cassie wasn't lying as a picture of Stripes along with his name was placed on the top of the text conversation.

"Since when have you and Stripes been so close?" chided a curious Amy. Sonia's temper grew as did the red in her face. "Cassandra, if you don't give me back my phone I'm gonna…"

"You're gonna do what Sonia? Just admit that you like Stripes."

"We're just acquaintances, nothing more than that."

Cassie soon was up behind Sonia out of nowhere, "Well if you two are acquaintances, then why are there hearts and XO's in your text?" Sonia was even redder in the face.

"Well, uuuummm, weeeellll." The girls began to chant,

"Sonia and Stripes, sitting a tree.."

"Stop that."

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Quit it!"

"First comes love, then comes marriage…"

"Enough!."

"Then comes Stripes in a baby carriage." That certainly sent Sonia over the edge.

"Now you listen, I and Stripes are not together, you got that. We are both on the student council and were just exchanging needed information," the magenta hedgehog was fuming at the ears.

Cassie decided to intervene, "Whoa calm down chica, and we were just teasing. Don't take it so serious, just admit you like the dude." The blue eyed pink hedgie adorned her signature sly smirk upon her muzzle as she placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder.

The magenta hedgehog let out a heavy sigh, and looked towards her companion, "I guess I did kind of overreact, sorry about that."

"Don't sweat it Sonia, now tell us. You and Stripes are an item!?" Cassie wiggled her eyebrows in a silly fashion. After a simple nod from Sonia, the group of girls erupted in a fit of screams.

Later in the day:

The girls had all decided to meet at the front of the school to ride the bus headed towards the local mall. Shortly before their gym class had ended, Sonia had called Rouge and informed her of the plans. The bus ride was merely an hour before they arrived at their destination. Green Hill Mall, one of the largest malls within Mobotropolis. A world renowned mall what with its large indoor movie theatre, large variety of stores to shop at, and an indoor amusement park called Twinkle Park. At the moment, the group of girls were occupied in a store called Always 21; submerged in an endless sea of colorful patterns called clothes. Rouge was the first one to find some suitable outfits for tonight's game. She was busy in the changing rooms. However, Tikal was having trouble looking for a suitable outfit.

"I can't seem to find anything that would suit me," she chimed as she fingered through a rack of clothes. No, not this, not this, definitely not this. Ugh, this is hopeless." Amy placed a gentle hand on one of Tikal's shoulders. "Just calm down girlie, maybe we can find something in Rural Outfitters if you can't find anything here. Speaking of which, why don't we girls split up for a bit, me and Tikal can go to Rural Outfitters while the rest of you stay here and finish shopping, does that sound fine!?" The other girls nodded; Marine decided to tag along with the other girls since she too had no luck finding anything in the store. The store was maybe a few ways down from the first, so they wouldn't be too far.

The three girls entered the store which was somewhat packed with teenagers in every corner.

"My gosh! Is everyone having their homecoming tonight or what!?" exclaimed Marine. Amy then noticed that there was a sign nearby that exclaimed that there was a 50% off sale on certain things in the store. "Oh, that's why." The girls wasted no time rushing into the sea of teenagers and snagging things before they were taken. After dealing with the crowd and making their purchases, the girls stumbled out of the store and made their way back up to meet with the others.

XXX Later That Day XXX

It was close to game time, and everyone in the group minus Knuckles, Charmy and Rouge, met outside the football stadium at the high school before entering together. Charmy wasn't able to make it to the game due to family matters. And Knuckles and Rouge were participating in the football game;Knuckles being on the football team, and Rouge performing with the dance team. Since the Chargers vs. Spartans game was the biggest one out of the school year, the bleachers were filled to the brim. The gang was lucky enough to score some seats that were in the perfect viewing spot of the field. Knuckles, along with the rest of the team were waiting on the outskirts of the field, ready to charge through the tunnel and out on the field; Red, the twins' older brother was playing as well.

"Oh, we can see the whole field from here," exclaimed Marine as she settled into her seat; smoothing down her top in the process. Cream, who sat to the right of her seemed a little bit scared though, "B-but, we're so high up. Is it possible we could sit a little lower?" The group was merely halfway up the set of bleachers sitting in the middle section.

"Don't fret none dearie," said Marine, "you'll be just fine up here with us. Plus you have to face ya fear o' heights if I have ta face mah fear of twistin' mah ankle at the rink tomorrow." She then decided to loop her arm through Cream's to give her a sense of security. Both Amy and Cassie, who both wore similar dresses; although Cassie had leggings accompanying hers, were sitting directly behind the rabbit and raccoon.

"Oh, I knew I should have brought my cardigan, it's starting to get a lil' chilly out here," exclaimed Cassie who wrapped her arms around her upper torso. Onyx, who sat to the right of Cream offered to let Cassie borrow his leather jacket for the time being; she greatly oblidged. Onyx and Manic were the only two guys present, the others were patiently waiting in line at the concessions. Ray sat below Onyx with Cosmo to the left of him; a gap between the two that was reserved for Tails when he got back. Mighty sat a ways away on Cosmo's left with Tikal by his side, both conversing in idle chatter. Sally had took a spot near Cassie and left some room for Sonic to sit when he returned.

"I hope it doesn't take the guys too long, I know how Sonic hates missing any part of the game,"

"Well don't you look all dolled up today, Sonia. Expecting anyone?, teased the blue eyed twin. She noticed that Sonia had put some extra effort into her look for the evening. Instead of a simple pair of jeans and a nice top, she settled for a maroon sweater dress over a pair of black jeggings and some dark red ballet flats. Her makeup looked as though Rouge helped her with it; black eyeliner with a popping dark red eye shadow, and rose colored cheeks.

"If you must know, I'm meeting up with Stripes at the game. Speaking of which, do you guys mind if he sits with us?" Everyone that was present nodded their heads in agreement. A few seconds later, the boys returned with refreshments for everyone to share. Sonic took his spot next in between Sally and Cassie, while Rotor took a seat next to Onyx on his left. Sonia occupied a spot to the far right of the third bleacher where Rotor and Onyx were, she left some room for Stripes to sit when he did arrive a minutes after the boys had returned.

"Hey Sonia, how's it going?" asked a tall male orange tiger with shaggy hair and a pair of sunglasses sitting upon his head. "The place is packed tonight, took me a while to find you though."

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have called you and told you where we were sitting." Sonic, who took notice to Sonia's 'new friend' was quick to stand up, after handing the box of Jolly Rancher gummies to Sally, and make a remark.

"Who the heck is this," he exclaimed while shoving an accusing finger in the direction of Stripes. "Sonic, this is Stripes. Stripes, you know most of the gang, including my brothers Sonic and Manic," Sonia exclaimed while gesturing to her Sonic and Manic respectively. Stripes responded with a simple 'Hello."

"I know who he is, why is he sitting next to you?"

"He is my date for the evening, and he's sitting with us for the game."

"Since when were you going to tell me you had a boyfriend?," the blue blur started to show some irritation within his face.

"Why must I tell you who it is I see?" Everyone else knew that the atmosphere was getting tense between the three subjects. Most had just simply ignored Sonic's rant and went on about chatting, whereas some of the girls and guys were trying to get Sonic to calm down. Cream didn't like confrontation within the group and was on the brink of tears; Marine distracted her by talking about tomorrow's plans.

"I'm your older brother, I have a right to know who it is you're dating?"

"Yeah, by two minutes! And it's none of your business. So why don't you pull your boxers out of your butt and sit down and enjoy the night without worrying about me." Sonia hated it when Sonic tried to be protective over her, he would only take it to the extreme and cause her embarrassment. Stripes waited until they were through arguing before slinging a comforting arm over Sonia and pulling her close, that seemed to subside her anger for the moment.

Soon the beginning ceremony for the event had begun. After singing the National Anthem and presenting the flags on the field, the game had begun. Knuckles and Red, along with all the other football players on the home team came charging through the lightning bolt shaped tunnel onto the field; the players assuming their positions to start the game. Rouge could be seen in the bottom section of the bleachers near the band with the other dance members, each doing a dance number before taking a seat. She took an opportunity to get Knuckles attention on the field, who was close by and blew him a good luck kiss; he returned it. The girls around Rouge giggled at their romantic affection for one another. The game had passed with much excitement reigning throughout the stands of the home team. Just like this year, and every year before hand, the Chargers were winning; the score being 6 to 2 by the end of the 1st quarter. Throughout the game, the gang were exchanging cheers and conversation as the Chargers made another excellent move. Sonic, however kept one eye glued on his sister and her newfound boyfriend while the other observed the game.

"Half time is starting, let's get a better look so we can get it on camera," exclaimed Amy as she and her sister were fishing through their bags for their digital cameras. They took off from the gang, asking Sally if she could watch their stuff, and headed closer to the bottom to set up. Marine and the other girls present decided to stand up on their seats to get a good view of the field, Onyx and Manic were keeping a close eye on them to make sure they wouldn't fall.

"Careful now Cosmo, watch your step," Tails decided to help his girlfriend to stand on her seat also, he held her waist from behind to keep her petite form steady. Sonic couldn't help but watch his sister and Stripes together. In his mind, he knew there was something bad about Stripes, but he couldn't remember why. The new couple were close together, Stripes still had his right arm wrapped around Sonia's upper torso, and his left was waving around frantically from excitement while watching the half time show. Sonia seemed happy to be with him, which put Sonic to ease. Maybe he was being too harsh on his sister earlier. She was smart enough to avoid the bad guys, but Sonic still wanted to keep a close eye on the two.

Down on the field, Rouge and the dance team were performing their routine while the high school band was playing a number. Knuckles, who was off of the field for the moment was listening to the plays his coach was giving the whole team. Every now and again, he would steal a glance towards the field to see his girl perform, which brought a smile to his lips.

"Echidna! Are ya listenin' to a word I'm saying!?," shouted the irritated coach who waved his clipboard in the air from frustration. Red, who happened to be nearby, gave a slight nudge of the elbow to the echidna's side. Knuckles looked to the front of the team to see his coach staring directly at him; his ears and face flushed with red.

"Ugh sorry coach, just got a little sidetracked."

"Well ya better not get sidetracked while on the field there, we can't have any slipups for the rest of the game. Seems the Spartans defense has gotten a lil' bit stronger since last year, and it's gonna be hard to penetrate that." The coach told of a few plays that the team should try to still stay ahead of the game. After a quick huddle, the team breaked before preparing to go back out onto the field.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After another hour or so, the game had finished with the Chargers being the victors of the night. The stands were in hysterics with the school going in an uproar, including the gang who were cheering and hugging each other vigorously. Everyone filed their way out of the stadium, making sure that they still together. The night was still young, and the gang didn't want to go straight home just yet.

"So what now, I still have plenty of energy to go out and do something," exclaimed Cassie who was doing a slight jig while standing. "Oh, here's your jacket 'Black Cat'. She handed the leather jacket back, but he waved it off.

"I think you need it more than I do right now, and we're not going home just yet." Cassie nodded as his statement. Just then Rouge and Knuckles arrived walking hand in had.

"Looks like no one's ready to go home I see," exclaimed Knuckles. Instead of being dressed in his football uniform, he wore a pair of dark wash baggy jeans, a black tee, his camo jacket, and a pair of black Jordans. Rouge still adorned her dance team uniform, along with the matching windbreaker that each member owned. Across the back was her name stitched in gold.

Knuckles continued to speak, "If you guys want, my dad let me borrow the truck, and Rouge has her car. We can all go get something to eat." Everyone seemed to agree with the plan, whereas Sonia had something different.

"Actually, me and Stripes had plans to go out to a restaurant after the game, so we'll be on our way now. See you guys later."

"It was nice to see and meet you all. Maybe we can hang later." Stripes and Sonia bid the group farewell. Sonic however, gave a slight harrumph before the group made their way out as well.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, after a year or so of time and waiting, I have completed the 9th chapter. So, the football game was successful and there's a guy in Sonia's life, but Sonic won't have none of it. A litle bit of flirting and arguing, and badda bing badda boom, there ya go. Stay tuned for more, and hopefully I can make more frequent submissions now since I seem to have the determination to get this done.<strong>


End file.
